


Always together

by fanficforanythinglgbt



Category: IT - Stephen King, Nightmare on Elm Street, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Ew heterosexuality who is that, F/F, Gigi is adopted, Gigi is sweet but secretly a top, Highschool AU, IT x Nightmare on Elm Street x The Shinning x RPDR AU, Kinky, Mommy Kink, Nicky and Crystal are the kids of horror movie characters, Nicky is the verse - top and Crystal is a verse - bottom, Stalker and Obsessive Behavior, Throuple rights, some powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficforanythinglgbt/pseuds/fanficforanythinglgbt
Summary: Gigi Goode, Nicky Doll and Crystal Methyd have been in a relationship since freshman year of high school. However, Crystal and Nicky have kept a few secrets from Gigi, including the fact that they are not 100% human and neither is she.Jan Sport, Jackie Cox, and Jaida Hall are Gigi's best friends, who are also in a relationship. They don't really like Crystal and Nicky because they know their secret; especially considering that they have the same one.They're now in their senior year of high school and have already been accepted to the same university. What happens when Gigi finally discovers the truth?
Relationships: Jack Torrance/ Beverly Marsh, Jaida Essence Hall/ Jan Sport/ Jackie Cox, Nancy Thompson/ Beverly Marsh, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Peppermint/Trinity, Shea Couleé/Sasha Velour
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. She can't be

Nicky POV

"I'm going to miss you two so much. I wish I didn't have to go this weekend" Gigi says with a sigh and sad smile, so both Crystal and I hold her hands and kiss her cheeks "It's okay princess, we'll see you either Sunday night for a sleepover or Monday" Crystal says and I nod "Yeah, and besides, maybe it would be good for you to try to connect with Principal Peppermint" I say and she giggles "You can just say Peppermint, it's okay" she says, rubbing our knuckles "I still wanna impress her and be fully respectful and shit. Even after all these years" I say, making the three of us laugh. The bell rings and Crystal pulls us into a tight hug "I'm gonna miss you princess. Also send us pics, especially bikini ones" she says and I smack the back of her head "Stupid bitch, we're trying to be sweet" I say and Gigi just laughs "You know I don't like taking pictures but I'll video call you when I can okay? I love you both. And stop calling me princess" she says, pulling away from the hug and she kisses our cheeks "But you're our princess" Crystal says and Gigi just shakes her head with a smile "I have to go say bye to the three J's and I'll see you the second I get back okay?" Gigi says and we smile and nod "Okay, you just make sure you have a lot of fun. We love you" I say and Crystal nods "I love the both of you two" she says, then walks away with a small wave. "Nicks, you don't think the three J's will interrupt our private time with Gigi again do you? Because I will hurt them badly in dream world if they do" Crystal questions, watching Gigi hug Jan, Jackie and Jaida and saying her goodbyes before heading towards the principal's office. Gigi looks back at us one more time while waving and smiling, so we do the same, Crystal jumping a bit enthusiastically. The 3 J's look at us, threatening and angry looks on their faces that we return. I should have ripped off their heads a long time ago, but I didn't for our Gigi. "Crys, as much as I would love to hurt them too, Gigi loves them. Our princess gets everything she wants. And if she wants them alive and for us to at least be civil with them, she'll have it" I say and Crystal almost growls "I know, but they almost took her away from us. We don't want that happening. She's ours" "I know, we'll see her later at your house" I say and we both leave our school and go to the parking lot.

"She looks so cute with her glasses on. I love it when she wears her glasses" I say, looking at the computer screen alongside Crystal who nods. After texting Gigi, wishing her a safe trip, Crystal and I immediately 'hacked' into her phone and we've been staring at her reading ever since. We checked her texts between Jan, Jackie and Jaida, who were encouraging her to get closer to her adoptive moms. Gigi should only get encouragements and motivation from us not them. We love her, more than they ever will. We didn't even try to directly take her away from them but they tried to get Gigi to stay away from us. "Our princess. If anything upsets her, we'll visit her in dream world. And we'll take her out to do whatever she wants" Crystal says and I nod "Anything to make her happy" I say. "When are you going to see your father? He's supposed to tell you who Nancy and Beverly's daughter is so we can kill her today right?" she asks and I nod "Yeah, finally after all these years of integrating into society, we'll finally get the mission done and live a happy life with Gigi" I say and she giggles, giving me a peck "Good. Then we can finally get the 3 J's off our backs. I still can't believe that the only argument they have for saying Gigi is Beverly's daughter is that they both have red hair. We have more substantial evidence that she's Jack Torrance's daughter. Besides, she's with Principal Peppermint and Ms. Trinity. It's good that she's not involved in this bullshit" I say and Crystal nods, then frowns "Shit, she's putting her phone in her pocket now. They arrived" she says, but immediately opens her chats on the screen and texts Gigi about the ride. Gigi replies almost immediately after, allowing us to see her beautiful face one last time. She's smiling. "God, I love her smile so much" I say and Crystal giggles in response. "Yeah, it's amazing. I still can't believe what that idiot told her" she says, clenching her fists in rage. Crystal's referring to some dumb jock who used to bully Gigi because of her headgear and her curly red hair. But that was until we finally were a part of Gigi's life and we made sure it stopped... by getting him killed. Perks of being the daughter of a child-eating clown. "At least we hurt him and heard him cry and scream like a pathetic little bitch" I laugh out, Crystal joining me "And those fucking J's didn't even do much about it. At least that put a strain on their friendship for a while. What a good ass month that was" she says and I nod "Yeah, and after the mission is complete, we'll have so many more moments like that" "I can't wait".

"Crys, I'm going now okay? It's probably not gonna take more than 20 minutes so order us some dinner. Anything you want and we'll eat together while video calling Geege." I say, putting on my shoes "Okay, I just checked her text messages. Nothing much from the J's, just them telling her to have fun" she says from the bedroom "I'll see you later" I call out "Yeah see you later sweetie. Also, you better shower directly after you come. No hugs or kisses if you don't" she says and I laugh at her words "Yeah, okay you overly affectionate teddy bear" I say and she huffs out "Hey! Just you wait and see-" "I gotta go see you later Crystal!" I yell and run out the door of her house, laughing. I look back up at her room and she's by the window, flipping me off. I flip her off back, and start walking towards the abandoned house. I make sure to take shortcuts through alleyways so that I avoid running into the Jan, Jackie and Jaida since that has happened before and so that I don't risk my inner 'clown' parts being exposed. It doesn't take much time, especially since it's close and I'm listening to music. I put my phone way and enter the gates, then the house itself. I walk up the creaky staircase and enter a room that has dolls. "Boo! Hi-ya Nicky!" my father, or Pennywise as people know him, jumps out the coffin "Hi P.W. It's good to see you again" I say and he gives me his signature creepy smile "You're here for the photo aren't ya?" he asks and I nod "Yup. Let's get this over with" I say and he giggles, somewhat reminding me of Crystal. "Here ya go!" he says, his gloved hand handing me a photo of... Gigi. Not possible. She can't be, she's Jack's daughter. Unless Beverly and Jack fucked. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. "Okay. I'll starting looking" I say and he nods "Good luck Nicks" he says baring his razor sharp teeth and he jumps back into the coffin. Shit. 

"Crystal, you won't fucking believe this! Everything is ruined! We need to plan! Now!" I yell as soon as I enter the house and slam the door behind me "Nicks, what's wrong? What happened? Did someone see you?" Crystal asks, running down the stairs to see me. I just hand her the photo and she looks confused for a second before the realization hit her "No... no, no, no. This isn't happening. She can't be. She's Jack's daughter. We have to see him as soon as possible or you can use one of the shirts she left here. It's the only way to know. I can get to Beverly in dream world, she doesn't know who I am and neither does Nancy" she says, already planning out. "Done. We start directly after the call" I say and she nods, tears coming up her eyes. I quickly envelop her in a hug, which she returns "Baby, it's okay, she won't get hurt. We won't let it happen" I say and she sniffles "But what about the J's? They were right and so were we. What happens now?" she asks and I kiss her forehead "Now, we eat dinner while calling G. Then, I use one of her shirts to see her memories and when we sleep you visit Nancy and Beverly in dream world. And tomorrow, we go up to the hotel and visit Jack" I say and she nods "Okay. I'm sorry I keep on putting the cry in Crystal" she says, making us laugh "Come on. Let's get comfy for the call".


	2. She's 50/50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky smut - porn first then plot

Crystal POV

Nicky sits on the couch, leaning on the arm rest and I lay back into her. I grab my phone from my pocket and text Gigi that we're gonna call from my phone. It starts ringing only seconds after she reads the text, and I press the answer button. "Hey you two! God, I miss you so much already!" she says with a bright smile, which both Nicky and I return. "We miss you too so much!" I say enthusiastically. I love it when she smiles. "Gi, are you in the bathroom?" Nicky asks and Gigi just giggles while nodding. "Yup, I wanted to... surprise you" she says, smirking. "Enlighten us babe" I say, excited for where this is headed. "Well, I currently am in the jacuzzi in my room and my moms have their own room across the hallway. I also have a water proof case on... for specific reasons" she says with a wink that sends shivers down my spine. "What kind of reasons?" Nicky practically pants, her hands hovering over my thighs. "Well" she trails off and slowly lets the camera lower, letting us see her bare tits, one of her hands slowly playing and pinching her nipples. "God I wish it was you. But just you wait and see what I'll do when I come back" she says, moaning slightly. Nicky is breathing heavily behind me, her head in my neck, which she nips at, making me whimper. "Aww, does baby miss me? Does baby miss her mommy?" Gigi asks, the camera still going lower to show a perfect view of abdomen. "Yes! I miss my mommy, so so much!" I gasp out, Nicky's hand in my pants, circling over my damp panties. "What do you miss most about me babies? My pussy, my cock, my tits, or my ass?" she asks seductively and I roll my head back onto Nicky's shoulder "I miss all of you mommy! So so much" Nicky pants on my shoulder, licking at my pulse. "Are you looking?" she asks and I groan, Nicky pressing on my clit. "That wasn't an answer baby. Don't you wanna be a good girl?" she asks and I nod, even if she can't see "Yes! I wanna be good, so good for mommy" I moan out and Nicky groans, her hand dipping inside my underwear "So good for mommy" she repeats, moving her head so that she can look. I do the same and both Nicky and I moan loudly. Gigi is wearing a green strap, and she's stroking it. "Do you like that? Are my babies enjoying themselves?" she asks and Nicky huffs "Yes, so much. Thank you mommy" she says while circling my entrance, my wetness seeping out. "You're welcome, my good sweet baby. What about you Cryssie?" she asks, her tone sweet "I am, thank you so much mommy" I moan undeniably loudly when Nicky lets two of her fingers dip inside of me. We both moan as Nicky's fingers start pumping in and out at a slightly quick pace and I move my hand to the inside of her pants, even if the angle is awkward. I'll get her off after she gets me off. Gigi just giggles and the camera goes back up to her face. "Tsk tsk tsk, why are you two still dressed? You don't wanna find out what happens to naughty girls when I get back now do you?" she asks and we both shake our heads "We're sorry. We're good girls I promise! We're taking it all off now!" Nicky says, taking her fingers out of me and I immediately whimper at the loss of contact. We get up and peel our clothes off faster than Usain Bolt can run a marathon and we go back to the way we were and three of Nicky's fingers dive straight into me, making me moan. "Oh god, that feels so good. So fucking good" I say loudly, my head thrown back onto Nicky's shoulder and my mouth practically wide open. "Let mommy see your pretty pussy" Gigi says and I realize that my phone is in Nicky's other hand is holding it. I hear Gigi gasp, then let out a small moan, making Nicky and I moan. Fucking hell, my god everything she does is so hot, I can practically feel my wetness oozing out onto Nicky's fingers and knuckles. "Such a pretty pussy. So wet. So good for mommy" she moans, and those moans continue so I assume she's fingering herself. I want to see her but I feel a powerful thrust from Nicky, her thumb on my aching clit, making me let out an absolutely obscene and filthy moan. "Head back on my shoulder princess, understand me?" Nicky all but growls in my ear, and I let out another moan. "Ungh, I'm close! Mommy I'm so close" I practically yell out and both Gigi and Nicky groan, her thumb circling and flicking my clit, driving me closer to the edge. "Come on then baby, be a good girl and cum for mommy" Gigi coos and I feel myself clench one last time against Nicky's fingers before my orgasm shoots out of me, making me shake a bit against Nicky who has definitely left lots of marks on my neck and shoulders. "So good baby, you did so good for mommy" Gigi praises as Nicky's hand slowly comes out of me, circles my clit one last time so I feel my own wetness, which makes me wetter, and she puts her hand in her mouth, her head moving slightly backwards so I can finally look at both of them. I see three of Gigi's fingers move out of her pussy, making me clench at nothing. She moves the camera slowly upwards, letting us see her thighs, abdomen, then her tits which she plays with for a second then back to her face. "Good girls, you were so good for me. And Nicky, you deserve a turn. Crystal, why don't you help her out?" Gigi teases with a smirk and I nod frantically "I will" I say, grabbing the phone from Nicky's hand. I flip the camera's orientation, and point it towards Nicky's very wet pussy. "Jesus fucking Christ" I moan out as Gigi inhales sharply. "God you're so wet babygirl, so fucking wet" she says, her voice high and Nicky just moans, throwing her head back onto the couch arm rest. I immediately dive into her cunt, lapping up all of her wetness, either flicking my tongue across her folds or pressing it flatly. Nicky immediately groans, her back arching upwards, throwing her legs over my shoulders to close my head around her. Not that I'm complaining. "Oh my god yes! Keep doing that!" Nicky says airily, and I hear Gigi let out an exhale "Fuck yes! So so good! So good for me" she lets out a deep moan, which sends jolts of electricity everywhere in my body, making my clit throb again. Fucking hell. I let out a groan onto Nicky's clit, finally sucking on it, devouring her, and she grasps onto my hair rather tightly, letting out inhumane noises. "Fuck Crystal, keep sucking, yes!" she practically growls out and Gigi lets out a high pitched moan that's basically pornographic. Oh my fucking god. "I'm gonna - ngh ugh - I - ah!" Nicky yells out, summing all over my face as Gigi lets out one final deep groan. "God that was incredible" Nicky pants out, letting her legs off my shoulders as I back away, licking all over my mouth to taste her. "It will definitely be better when I come back" Gigi sighs out as we both sit back the same way as earlier. "It will be chérie, so much better" Nicky says after I flip the camera's orientation again. "I can't wait".

After talking to Gigi for almost two hours, joking around while both Nicky and I eat our dinner, we end the call so that Gigi can go have dinner with her moms. "I can't believe she's ours. Who would have ever thought that her good girl act was really just an act?" I laugh out, taking a bite of my last nugget. "I certainly didn't when we first met. But she did take us by surprise during our first time remember?" she teases smirkingly, and I nod frantically. Our first time, Nicky and I wanted to start off slow and sweet with her but she flipped the entire dynamic and topped the fuck out of us and I ended up accidentally calling her mommy and now we love using either that or daddy in the bedroom. "Come on, let's get dressed. We have to go to the hotel" she says and I finish the nugget, the both of us getting up and heading to my room to dress. She spanks my ass as we make our way upstairs, making me whine, so I pinch her nipple and slap her tit. "You cunt" "I just devoured the fuck out of yours and I'll do it again angel" I scoff, my tone bratty. I know how much her and Gigi like it when I'm being bratty. She grabs my hand and rushes towards my room and the second we enter, she slams the door close and shoves me against it, letting go of my hand to grab my hips and drops to her knees, her face buried in my pussy. Holy fucking shit. The second her tongue flicks across my clit, I let out a squeal then a high pitched whine, pleasure overcoming my body. I grab her hair, steadying myself and I throw my head back, moaning in an animalistic manner when her tongue dips inside of me. "Nicky... more. Please god more" I moan out and I feel the vibrations of her chuckle, making me whine again. "Now you're asking for favors after using that tone with me. What would Gigi say? What do you think we'll do to you when she comes back hmmm?" Nicky asks sarcastically and I groan when her tongue goes back to my clit. "I asked you a question angel. Don't think I wouldn't edge you and _forbid_ you from cumming" she says darkly and I squeal at the thought. "No, I'm sorry Nicky. Please let me cum. I'll do anything you and Gigi want - ugh - please let me cum I'm begging you. Please - ah! Yes!" I scream out when she starts sucking quickly on my clit and lets one of her hands off my hip and she circles my entrance. "God Nicky, please - ngh ah - d-don't tease please. Just let me cum" I beg, a filthy moan escaping my dry throat and three of her fingers pump inside me quickly, stretching me so I buck my hips further down on her, reaching her knuckles. It embarrassingly only takes a short amount of time to send me over the edge, my back arched and body spasming, shaking lightly against the wall. "I got you angel, I got you" she coos, pressing a soft kiss against my clit. She slowly lets go off me, her hand now in her mouth and she sucks on her fingers in a pornographic manner. "God, you're so fucking hot. So fucking hot" I pant out and she smirks, taking her fingers out of her mouth "I know doofus".

"We're finally here. But I really don't wanna stop texting and watching Gi" I say, watching her on my laptop while texting her simultaneously. "I don't either but we have to do this" Nicky says and I nod "Yeah, I know. I'm texting her good bye on our behalf" I say, sending one last text and closing my laptop while putting my phone in my pocket. We get out of her car and walk to the hotel, hands linked together. We enter the hotel, scanning the empty spacious place. "Jack? Jack are you there?" Nicky yells out, her voice echoing a bit. "Hello ladies. Here to book a room? I would suggest 237, it's got a great view and the best water pressure" Jack says from the top of the large staircase. "No, I don't think so anyways. We have a few questions for you" I say and he cocks up an eyebrow "Oh? Please do entertain me" he says with a grin and Nicky pulls out the picture from the inside of her jacket. We run upstairs to face him. "Beverly Hills' daughter, isn't she your daughter too?" Nicky asks, showing him the photo and his grin quickly falters to a frown. "Why are you asking? Why is this of any importance to you?" he asks, his tone dark. "My father" Nicky starts, allowing her eyes to flicker to a golden tone and her hair goes from blonde to red "You know who, wants us to kill her. Both of our fathers decided to allow us to integrate into society first so that we are more capable of completing the task without any obstacles. But... we care about her, and I found out she was your daughter" she says and I nod. "How?" he asks, his tone still dark. "Part of my power is seeing the memories of people through objects that belong to them, even things they don't remember. Everything from their birth. And I saw you, but I didn't see the mother" Nicky says, and he just nods. "Yes, I am her father. You see, if you're going to kill anyone, kill Beverly. It's not like I didn't want to raise her, that was all on Beverly. She didn't want to raise the daughter of a 'villain' and she made it incredibly difficult for me to ever reach her. Now, why does your father want her dead?" Jack asks, neutrally. "Because she's the only descendent of any of the losers club. Beverly's the only one who had kids, and it was just Gigi" I say, confusing Jack. "What are you talking about? Beverly and Nancy, they've had another child. Though I suppose that since Nancy was the one who carried him, it's your father who would be more interested. And Beverly isn't the only one from the losers club to have a kid" he says, looking at me and shocking us. My father could ask me to kill Gigi's little sibling that she has no knowledge of. Fuck. "I'm not sure, they only mentioned that it would be one person. But who else had a child?" I ask and he grins "This place can... sense things. You know his daughter. Her name starts with... a 'j'" he says, completely mind blowing us. Not one of the 3 J's goddamn it. Gigi fucking likes them. "Mike's daughter" he says. So it's Jaida. At least she was the last J Gigi met, so attachment level is questionable. "I'm assuming that most of your work is done so either book a room or leave" he says, turning to leave. And by a blink of the eye, he vanished.

"Hello? Why are you calling me?" Jan voice asks through Nicky's phone. "Hi. Listen, I know we don't like each other but I need the three of you to come to Crystal's house. It concerns Gigi. And Jaida" Nicky says and it's silent for a few seconds before we hear a sigh "We're on our way" she says and hangs up. "They better not piss me off cause I'll give the nightmare of their lives" I say and she nods., then her eyes go wide "Fuck! Your couch! It has our cum stains on it!" she exclaims, making me go red. Holy shit. "Go, go, go! Drive faster you stupid bitch!" I yell out as she speeds, probably breaking a few traffic laws. "Shut up you're a stupid bitch, you stupid bitch. I am driving faster! We're almost fucking there!" Nicky yells back and reaches my house in less than five minutes. She immediately parks her car and we both run out, and I grab the keys from my pocket to open the door. The second it's open, we get wet towels to clean the stains and we go upstairs to my room to hide the computer I use to watch Gigi on. We go back downstairs and close the door. We take one look at each other, panting and we burst out into laughter, slowly falling onto the floor, our backs to the door. "I love you doofus" Nicky says with a smile, that I return as I place my head on her shoulder and hug her by the waist "I love you too, you stupid bitch" I say, making us laugh. She lets her hand run through my thick curls and we wait for the J's in silence. Which takes 15 minutes. The sound of the doorbell breaks the peaceful silence we shared and we get up, opening the door to reveal the 3 J's, looking ready to kill. This is gonna be fun.

"I - she - what? There's no way. No fucking way. And Jaida is not going to die, I will kill your clown daddy if I have to" Jan says, her anger and confusion directed towards us. "Calm down Janice. The only daddy Nicky, or Nicky and I share is Gigi. Also, we have already established that Jaida will not be killed because as previously and clearly stated before, we need to come together as a team to ensure that both she and daddy Gigi are safe" I say, Nicky trying to hold back her laughter as the 3 J's look disgusted. "We did not need to know anything about your sex life thank you very much. Also, what do you suggest we do? It's not like either of you would be willing to attack your parents and even if you were, none of us would be capable" Jackie says, trying to be reasonable. Good thing Nicky and I agree that she's the least annoying one of the J's. "Um... we could have an orgy?" I suggest, making the J's groan while face palming and Nicky snort. "Chile come on, be serious, you're the ones who called!" Jaida says and I nod "Yeah, but first we gotta ease the sexual tension between us so we can work collaboratively. Also, it's your life that's in potential danger. Maybe we can like say he made a mistake with who Gigi is?" "He doesn't make any mistake and it would put Jaida in more danger" Nicky quickly retaliates and I groan. "Well, we have powers. I can control water since my mom is Alice Hardy. Jackie can grant wishes since she's Jasmine's daughter and Jaida can see the past, and the present of people who aren't even near her. And you can see people's memories and commit cannibalism while you give people deadly fever dreams" Jan says, her comment about us sarcastic, which angers us. "Come down pillow princess, she's not a cannibal. If she were that would mean you'd be considered a meal and she has standards. Also I don't give people fever dreams, bitches be dreaming about me and my ass" I say sarcastically, and Jan just raises an eyebrow. "Anyways, maybe I could wish that they'd forget? Or maybe we can ask Beverly and her friends to help? You can also ask your friends for help Crystal" Jackie says after a moment of silence. "You mean Daya, Daegen, Lux and Tiffani? Daya can just turn into a fucking dinosaur and speak reptilian, Daegen can kill people by just thinking about it, Lux and Tiffani can just make things appear. Usually tacos" I say and Jackie nods somewhat slowly, probably thinking. "So, it's either killing your fathers, wishing that they'd forget - which might not work since they are stronger - or asking Beverly, Mike and the others for help. Any inclinations?". 


	3. Up all night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ends with smut. You're welcome gays

Gigi POV

"Are you having fun Gi?" Peppermint asks me, as we walk with Trinity to get ice cream. "Yes, thank you" I respond lightly and politely. Not only are they my principal and guidance counselor, they're also my adoptive moms. Have been for 9 years, which is an astounding record considering the amount of families I've been in and then returned. "That's good. We wanted to make sure we have a nice celebration for being together for nine years. Gosh, I still remember the day we first saw you perfectly. It was so intense, emotionally" Trinity says and I nod. It really was. "And now, here we are, nine years later, about to send you off to college in less than a year! You, Nicky and Crystal must be so excited, especially since you'll be together if either of you needed something. How are they by the way?" Peppermint asks, and I try not to blush, thinking of... the events that took place earlier. "They're great! They're excited for uni. So are Jan, Jaida and Jackie" I say, wanting to avoid making myself seem awkward. "Right! You'll all have a support system then! Hopefully you all meet new great people. Some of my closest friends I met in college" Peppermint replies with a smile, that I return. We walk to the parlor, get our ice creams and take a stroll on the beach, enjoying it's serenity at night.

After our walk, we head back to the resort and to our respective rooms to sleep. Crystal, Nicky and I have a short call before I sleep, Nicky mentioning Crystal's bratty behavior from earlier that the both of us have to take care of when I come back. Either way, I'll be wrecking them both. It still amazes me, all three of us, how dominant I've become since being with them. Especially because my personality is certainly not dominant. But we all enjoy it, and that's what matters. I pick up a book from the nightstand and start reading until I feel my eyelids growing heavier and I fall asleep.

I open my eyes and I see a dark ceiling, with... red smoke over me. Is there a fire? Why didn't we hear an alarm and where are Peppermint and Trinity? I quickly sit up and realize that I'm not in the resort. Where am I? I stand up and start looking around. The setting seems familiar. It's like a basement or old factory of sorts... it's like dream world from Nightmare on Elm Street, one of my favorite movies. Why am I here? I must be dreaming. Suddenly, there are two voices, whispering somewhere. I follow them, only to realize that one of them is very familiar. It's Crystal. I walk towards a staircase and ascend it, seeing Crystal speaking to an orange haired woman. Is that... Jessica Chastain? What type of fever dream is this? "Crystal?" I call out, and they both whip their heads at me, eyes wide. "Is that?..." "Yes. Gigi, I-how? There's no way you could be here. Unless... shit. Gigi I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. This was just a dream and you need to wake up. Wake up" she says seriously, the tone new to her, shaking me. "Crystal, obviously I'm dreaming. I'm on the fucking set of an 80's horror movie, with you and Jessica Chastain! The real question is, where's Nicky?" I giggle, though she does not seem amused. "Gigi please, just wake up! I need you to wake up now!" she continues shaking me, until I stop her. "Crystal, calm down. It's just a dream. Nothing bad will happen. Worst case scenario, I wake up really sweaty and I'll smell bad. Besides, you're not actually here. And neither is Jessica. Which probably means that regardless of whether or not I need to wake up, I'm still sleeping" I try to ease her but she just gives me a sad smile. She places both of her hands on the sides of my face and whispers "Wake up", causing my vision to go blurry before it's all black.

I feel some sort of jolt that sends me awake. I grab my phone and look at the time. 4:23 am. Damn, what a weird ass dream. It felt way shorter than 5 hours. I lay back down and try to fall asleep, which fails. It's like every time my eyes are about to close, I feel a sudden burst of energy keeping me up. And soon enough, it's actually time to get up.

_Sunday afternoon_

"Have fun!" "I will, thank you!" I say excitedly, grabbing my bag and getting out the car. I wave back at them one more time before they leave and walk up to Crystal's house. I ring the doorbell, and they both answer it. "Gigi! I missed you!" Crystal practically tries to latch herself onto me, but I back away a bit, not wanting to ruin the surprise. "Something wrong Gi?" Nicky asks me, both of them confused. "Yes, but let's go inside first" I say, worry washing over their faces. The second I'm in and the door is closed, I raise an eyebrow at the both of them "Gigi? Really Crys? You know better than to call me that. I want you upstairs, now. Get everything, all of our fucking toys and I want you on the bed, eagle spread and naked. And you don't even wanna find out what would happen to you if I find you touching yourself. Nicky and I will be here, we have some things to discuss" I say, my tone serious, and their faces fall into wide smiles. "Yes daddy! Anything for you!" Crystal says and runs up the stairs. When she's out of sight, I beckon Nicky over with my finger, and she walks over to me with a smirk. She leans in to kiss me, but I immediately latch my hand to the top of her head and lower her slowly till she's on her knees. She looks up at me, raising a brow, so I tilt my head to the side. "Are you dense? Take my sweatpants off. Slowly. There's a surprise for you" I say and she nods, still looking at me while doing the task. She gasps when she finally sees the fact that not only am I not wearing underwear, but I'm wearing the strap. "Daddy..." she huffs out and I pet her head "Why don't you be a good girl and suck me?" I say with a smirk, my fingers tracing her cheeks. "Yes daddy" she says eagerly, her eyes entranced by the toy and she starts licking the tip, making sure to either give it swift, quick licks or long swirls. I let out a large huff and a deep groan when she slowly takes the entirety of the fake cock in her mouth, her fingers skittering soft at my thighs. "Fuck Nic, you're doing so good" I moan loudly, knowing Crystal would hear. She bobs her head back and forth, making little noises whenever the tip reaches her throat. Her hands now tug harshly at my thighs, making me hiss. Her hands go to my inner thighs, touching my wetness and spreading it around in soft, tingly circular motion. "N-Nicky... more. Fuck yes!" I groan out loudly, tightly grasping onto her hair. "Angh... ah! Baby I'm so close! K-keep doing - ugh - that! Nicky!" I yell out, my head thrown back at the door, Nicky's fingers pinching my thighs. I might be wet, practically soaked, but since Crystal is upstairs I might as well tease her. She takes her mouth off the member, and kisses the tip, slowly lifting herself up, her hands softly trailing up my body. "How was that... daddy?" Nicky whispers in my ear, and I lose my grip on her hair, trailing down to her nipples that I play with. "That was incredible Nic. Now let's go check up on the brat upstairs".

"Jesus fucking christ Cryssie, you look so fucking hot" I practically moan out, seeing her sprawled on the bed, mostly tied up. It's only one of her hands that's free. "Anything for daddy. Please just fuck me daddy. I'll do anything, please just fuck me and make me cum I'm begging you" she moans filthily, the words falling out of her mouth shamelessly. Her pussy is so fucking wet, there's a small spot on the bed. I take the strap off, walking to the pile of toys scattered on the floor. I grab a ball gag, a pair of handcuffs that I hand to Nicky, and a vibrator. Once Nicky traps Crystal's hand to the headboard, I straddle her, my hands on her arms. "Do you remember our call Friday night?" I ask and she nods frantically. I slap her tummy, giving her a stern look. "Words" "Y-yes daddy, I remember" she whimpers out, breathing heavily. "So you remember her saying that you were being a brat?" I question harshly "Yes daddy I remember" she repeats. "Would you like to offer an explanation? Make sure it's good, because they will be your last words for a long long time. And they'll dictate the course of what will happen to you" I say. "I was being a brat because you said it makes everything more fun! That it makes makes fucking last longer! Obviously I was gonna do something that makes us fuck more I like fucking you two... well, more like getting fucked by you but either way it means more fucking. Because you love touching me and I'm giving you all of me forever. Daddy" she rambles, so I smirk at her. "Would you look at that? My baby's so smart. So fucking smart" I coo, stroking her cheek. I hold the gag over her head questioningly and she nods, so I let the ball go in her mouth as she raises her head so I can secure it. "Are you gonna be good for me?" I ask and she nods "Yes daddy" she muffles out and I smile at her. I immediately start sucking hickeys on her neck, from her pulse point over to her throat. She lets out little pants, her head thrown back to give me more access. "Nicky, I swear if you're getting yourself off I'll tie you up, edge you torturously and not let you cum all night" I growl, nipping at Crystal's collarbone, who let's out a high pitched whine. "Gi... i-it's too much" Nicky whines out, making me stop my actions. "Hands on the fucking wall Nicky" I hiss out, getting off Crystal, who whines groans. I grab a whip, and another pair of handcuffs, then start hitting her ass sharply at it. She knows better than to make noise, and surprisingly, she doesn't make any. After 20 hits, I decide to stop. "Hands behind your back doll" I whisper coldly at her ear, biting onto her shoulder lightly. She moans, throwing her head back by my neck and her hands are behind her back. I cuff them, and the clicking sound makes her whimper. "This is your fault. You're lucky I'm going to make you cum later. But don't you ever disobey me again" I blow at her neck and she nods "Thank you daddy. I won't I promise" she moans out, making me smile. "Now watch me fuck the life out of Crystal. Because you're up right after her" I say and walk back to Crystal, letting the whip fall onto the floor. "Did you miss me baby?" I tease her and she nods frantically, rocking her hips upwards "Please daddy. Fuck me. Fuck me so, I won't be able to sit or walk for weeks. Please just fuck me" she practically groans out, her saliva wetting the gag. I immediately suck on her pierced nipple, my hand playing with the other. She lets out animalistic noises, arching her back towards the touch. Her hands and feet are tugging at the cuffs and binds that won't budge. I switch nipples, making her let out a high pitched squeal and she whimpers. "D-daddy, please" she begs quietly, so I quickly push her hips down, keeping them firmly on the bed. I kiss her tits, my mouth then trailing downwards, leaving a path of hickeys. I suck on the top of her left thigh, making her legs twitch as much as they can. She lets out lengthy moans that aren't deep, but rather higher in pitch. I kiss her thigh all the way to her knee, and do the same to her right leg. I trail my kisses from her knee to her inner thigh, and she tries to buck her hips upwards, but my hands keep them in place. "Stay still or I won't give it to you princess" I breath onto her wet pussy, and another wave of wetness seeps out. "Such a good girl Cryssie" I praise her, letting my right hand off her hip and I grab the vibrator, putting it on the highest setting. I kiss the top of cunt, then lightly place the vibrator on her cunt, barely letting it touch. "Angh-ahhh! Daddy please! I - oh fuck - I need more! Please! Ah!" she says muffled, being interrupted by my left hand going to cup and squeeze her ass. I press the vibrator to her clit, and she lets out a deep, inhumane groan. "Fuck yes! Thank you daddy! Oh ungh yes!". I keep on squeezing her ass and I kiss her legs, and upper body. As I do so, I let the vibrator either move up and down, left and right or just in circular motion. Both clockwise and counter clockwise. She's breathing heavily, and as I rise my head to kiss her face, I see that she has tears in her eyes. "D-daddy... I-I'm gonna... oh god yes! Just a little - ah!" she arches her back one last time, her body shaking as she hits the bed. "Thank you daddy" she pants as I take the vibrator away, but I ignore her words, turning the vibrator off and I start fingering her, pushing in three fingers easily, all the way to my knuckles. I take one of her tits in my mouth again and she's a moaning mess yet again. I can hear Nicky's moans, even though she tries to keep quiet. "Fuck Crys, you're so wet and tight around me" I moan onto her nipple once I release it from my mouth. It doesn't take that long to make her cum again, just the curling of my fingers and a little flick and press from my thumb to her clit. I slowly take my fingers out, raising them to my lips, and I start sucking on them, rolling my eyes to the back of my head as I moan pornographically. I slowly taking them out of my mouth, saliva dripping onto Crystal's stomach. "I'm not done yet baby" I say quietly and her eyes go wide, whining as her body shakes. I smirk at her, and lower myself so that my face is between her legs. I let my fingers skitter along her thighs, and I practically bury my face into her, devouring her. I lick around her folds, either quick flicks or I press my tongue down flatly. I then do the same to her clit before sucking on it, eliciting sounds that make me almost cum. Almost. But I don't, because that's for later. I let my tongue into her entrance, flicking it, making her tug harshly on the cuffs. I give my attention to her clit again and it only takes a few seconds before she spasms and cums on my face. I lick all around my face, and wipe my cheek, then I lick my finger. I unbind her feet first, and she immediately wraps her legs around my waist and pulls me closer, making me fall on her chest, that's heaving. She's panting heavily, huffing a bit, eyes stained with some tears and her body sweaty and hot. "T-thank you... d-daddy" she lets out, smiling through her tired state. "You're most welcome baby" I kiss her cheeks softly, then take the handcuffs and ball gag off. Her arms fall onto the bed, and in a manner of seconds, she wraps them around me, latched on me like a koala. "I love you" she croaks out, and I stroke her cheek "I love you too. You wanna help me get Nicky off or do you wanna watch?" I ask and her eyes are full of mischief. "Let me help you daddy. Please" she grins and we both look at Nicky, who's looking at us with dilated pupils and an open mouth.

"Where do you want me?" Nicky moans out, her legs spread. She's sitting by the wall and her head is slightly tilted upwards. "What do you think Cryssie? Are you willing to give her your spot on the bed or should we fuck her against the wall? Or should we bend her over a desk? Maybe, we can fuck her in the shower!" I suggest eagerly, sitting up, Crystal doing the same. I'm straddling Crystal, who's still hugging me, head under my chin as we both look at Nicky darkly. "Make her cum once, being bent over my desk then again in the tub daddy. But make sure to tease her and make her beg and writhe all over daddy. Unless you only want her to cum once" Crystal teases, putting her forehead against the side of my head, looking at me. "You're so wet daddy. Do you wanna me Nicky wait while I, or we, get you off?" Crystal asks with a sweet tone, trying to feign innocence. "Crystal, I want you to bend Nicky over your desk, and wreck her with a strap. Do not uncut her, if anything, put her arms over you so your black blocks her hands. And do not watch me getting myself off. I can't have you distracted" I order strictly, and she squeals excitedly while Nicky's mouth is basically going dry. "Okay daddy, as you wish" Crystal says and I get off her. She practically runs, almost tripping, to get the desk and she places it in the middle of the room. Next, she takes a strap and wears her red one. She then smothers the fake cock with lube and walks over to Nicky, who stands up slowly and is dragged by Crystal. In swift motion, Crystal has Nicky's arms behind her back and bent over the desk and is ramming into her mercilessly. "Ugh Crystal! Jesus fucking christ!" Nicky moans out and my hand is immediately at my clit, easing the throbbing sensation. "Jesus can't save you from my cock Nic! You're just gonna have to be a good girl and take it" Crystal giggles, slowing her rapid movements so she can bed herself a bit and place kisses and hickeys over Nicky's spine. I immediately push two fingers inside myself easily, curling them, going in knuckle deep. "Fuck me" I huff out quietly, not wanting them to hear me yet. Nicky's moans are quick and right after the other, Crystal going at a fast pace but slower than at first, still sucking onto her spine. I add a third finger into myself, inhaling sharply at the stretch, and I continue moaning, feeling heat and pleasure radiate off of me. I use my other hand to play with my clit, since it would be a slightly awkward angle to use my thumb. More wetness comes from me and my clit is still highly sensitive. "Crystal, I'm so close" Nicky breathes out, and I let out a deep moan, my body filled with pleasure. With each thrust of the strap, the sound of wetness fills the room, sending shivers down my spine. I may be sitting down but my knees feel weak. "Ah Crystal!" Nicky screams out, cumming on the cock. I thrust my fingers quickly a few times, repeatedly hitting my g-spot before cumming. I lick my fingers and let them know that they can look now. They both gasp at the sight of me, and Crystal immediately releases Nicky from the cuffs. I raise a brow at them, but the both of them walk over to me, almost robotically. "How was that daddy? Enjoy the show?" Nicky teases, straddling me. "Yes angel, I did. So good for me" I say as she lowers herself to kiss me.

As we make out, biting each other's lips, I feel her hands on mine, fingers intertwined. She goes to kiss me neck, but before I can say anything, I hear two clicks. "What the fuck?" I ask, raising my head upwards and I realize that Crystal cuffed my hands to the headboard. "What do you two think you're doing? Did I ask you to cuff me?" I question harshly, asserting my dominance even in this state. "Oh daddy, even you can be naughty. And we have to fix that don't we Cryssie?" Nicky taunts and Crystal giggles "Yuppers! Daddy, you aren't letting us help you feel good. You have to feel good too. Also, you can be a little bit mean sometimes which is gonna be fixed" she says and I scoff. "Wait till you see what's gonna happen to you when these are off" I huff out, but they seem not to care. Nicky grins darkly at me and higher herself so that her dripping pussy is right above my face. She lowers herself down and as soon as I start licking around, Crystal starts eating me out, sending electricity through my veins. I moan at the feeling of her tongue licking me, and I revel in the moans I draw from Nicky, who's hands are tightly grasping my hair. I suck on her clit, moaning around it as Crystal teases my clit with flicks of her tongue. Oh god, I feel myself getting tighter around nothing. My moans keep making Nicky moan louder, shoving my head impossibly deeper into her pussy. I can tell that the both of us are gonna cum soon. It takes a few more licks and sucking before we're both cumming, Nicky screaming as I groan into her. I swallow all of Nicky, Crystal doing the same for me. "Daddy that was so good" Nicky breathes out, smiling. "We both still need to cum one more time. 3 for each of us" Nicky says and I raise a brow "Who said I'll let you cum again?" I question and both she and Crystal laugh. "In this position, you're not in control anymore, we are. If I want us to cum, we'll cum. Do you fucking understand me?" Nicky growls at me and I feel my hips buck up involuntarily. "What position do you want?" I huff out, feeling myself getting wet again at her dominance. We're all versatile with our submissiveness and dominance, but most of the time, I'm the dominant one, then Nicky and then Crystal. "Hmm... we can fuck ourselves on each other's thigh like this" she says, grinding down on my left thigh as I raise my hips to her thigh, chasing the friction I crave. "Nicky... that f-feels so good" I let out a deep moan, my clit receiving the desired pressure. "God I love your thighs Gi. I love all your body. Fuck" she moans out, yelping when Crystal starts nibbling at the space between her neck and shoulder, making direct eye contact with me. "You two look so hot fucking each other like this" Crystal says then goes to my side so she can suck on my nipples. My moans are deep, the pleasure all over my body intense. I rock my hips a few more times before Nicky and I are screaming each other's names, cumming everywhere. "Come on, let's get cleaned up".

After a nice, cuddly, warm bath we decide to go to our favorite diner to grab take away milkshakes that we'll share. We get back to the house, go to the bedroom and we get naked again, just in case. We watch some porn, which we mostly laugh and grimace at because of the 'storylines' and because the actresses have long nails, respectively. "Ugh, this is shit" Crystal mumbles, passing her laptop to Nicky, who places it on the nightstand. "Something wrong Geege? You seem tired. Do you wanna sleep?" Nicky asks, making both her and Crystal look at me affectionately. I smile at their care, and kiss their cheeks. "I don't know, I haven't been able to sleep since Friday night. I had a weird dream where Crystal, Jessica Chastain and I were on the set of Nightmare on Elm Street. The weirder parts were that you weren't there Nicky, I knew that I was in a dream and Crystal, you were desperate to wake me up. At first, I thought it would end in a fourway or something" I say, making us laugh. "You horny crackhead. That's supposed to be my title! However, I think Nicky and I can wear you the fuck out till you pass out" Crystal says with a smirk, Nicky smiling from beside her. "And what exactly are you gonna do? We fucked earlier and I feel like I could run" I say and they both frown at me. Almost instantly, Crystal is on top of me, pinning my hands by my head "Nicky and I are gonna fuck you so hard we'll fucking paralyze your legs" Crystal growls and I moan involuntarily at the thought, bucking my hips in search of some friction. "Crystal, I'm the top" I moan as she nibbles on my neck, right under my ear. I hear Nicky giggle, her hand stroking my hair "Geege, oh Geege. You're not in control. You have no control. You're ours and we're gonna fucking wreck you" she says, her tone serious and I throw my head back, Nicky's words going through my body, especially to my groin. The sounds I let out are obscene, wetness pooling around my thighs. I feel something cold fall onto my tits and stomach, making me hiss, so I raise my head a bit and see that it's some of the strawberry milkshake. Crystal begins slurping it off, my nipples hardening at the feeling of her tongue. "C-Cryss... please. Just fuck me" I moan, my eyes closed. I hear two vibration sounds, then suddenly, I feel a direct pressure to my clit, causing me to clench around nothing; and instantaneously, I feel a small vibrating, cold ball go up my ass. A vibrator and vibrating anal beads. "Oh god, fuck yes! More! Please!" I screech out, my voice hoarse. Another bead is pushed up and the vibrator is moving in circular motion. "Hey Crystal? What if we left her like this, completely on edge and handcuffed so she can't get herself off?" Nicky asks teasingly, as if I wasn't there. "Hmm... I don't know. Maybe we can bring her to the brink of an orgasm and then leave her" Crystal replies nonchalantly. "No! No please, get me off. I need you two! I - ugh - I need you two so so badly - oh!" I let out a deep, deep moan from the depth of my chest as two more beads go in. "Nicky, Crystal please. I'm so fucking close!" I yet out, feeling the knot in my stomach about to be undone. It takes an up - and - down movement of the vibrator, that's then being pressed against my clit and the removal of the beads to make me cum. I scream both of their names as my body spasms and I fall back down on the bed, shaking; Crystal and Nicky taking turns to lick me. "You did good Gi. Cause you're Gigi Goode" Crystal jokes, making me giggle while I shake my head at the pun. Nicky smacks the back of Crystal's head who lets out an 'ow' and pouts which looks cute.

"Come on chérie, let's get in the shower so we can finish our milkshakes and sleep" Nicky says, probably having noticed my tiredness settling in. Crystal carries me to the bathroom, giving me a small twirl which makes us laugh and the three of us get in the shower. We take turns washing each other, making sure to also massage our heads and bodies to ease any tension. As we finish, Crystal grabs the shower head and starts spraying both Nicky and I, the both of us backing to the wall and hugging each other as we laugh. "You fucking literal child! We could get hurt!" Nicky scolds, but there's no malice behind her words and she's still laughing with me. Crystal stops, sticking her tongue out at us while crossing her eyes. We get out of the shower and dry ourselves, Nicky and I cackling at Crystal's hair that became more frizzy and voluminous. We get on the bed and watch vines and tik toks while drinking our milkshakes, sharing. Crystal's in the middle, I'm by the wall and Nicky is at the other side. Crystal is laying her head on Nicky's collarbone, who's head is on top of Crystal's. Both Nicky and I have our arms stretched out towards each other over Crystal's waist. After over seven videos maybe, my eyes start feeling heavy. I blink, trying to stay awake as it's not that late but I start closing my eyes for a few seconds at a time. I wait for the weird surge of energy but it never comes. I feel some movement around me, making me open my eyes slightly, and I see Crystal and Nicky putting the laptop away and getting ready to sleep. "No... wanna watch and stay up with you" I mumble and I hear Nicky shushing me. "Chérie, it's almost 6 am. We wanna sleep too. We'll spend time together tomorrow. Okay?" she coos, and I just groan as they get themselves ready. Crystal's head goes under my neck and Nicky's face is buried in the curly mess of hair. "Good night babes" "Good night" Crystal responds and I let out a sigh and mumble out a good night. And within seconds, I'm asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update sooner when I wanted. I had to go the mountains where there's shit wifi cause of the bomb that happened in Beirut. But more smut will come in this fic and others. If anyone has a preference for which fic I should update next, let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also I've been thinking of doing either a Jan/Gigi high school fic where Jan is the loud theatre kid and Gigi is the stoner art weirdo or a Gigi/Crystal/Jaida fic where Jaida is the mayor of some small town, Gigi is a tattoo artist (+piercer) and Crystal is a bar owner and artist. Smut will be included in both of course. If ya'll have a preference or even a completely different idea, put it in the comments!


	4. Tic Tac/Tick Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Nicky POV

I hear knocking sounds that wake me up a bit. I groan, my eyes opening slightly and I am met with wild curly hair. Crystal. I raise my head slightly, and I see Gigi still asleep as well. I knew it was hard for Crystal to stay awake so that Gigi didn't go to dream land again. I hear the knocking sound again and I slowly get out of the bed, making sure I don't wake them up, even though I don't think they'd wake up for a while. I go to the closet and find a baby blue silk robe I left here and put it on. I don't feel like getting dressed right now. And besides, who could possible be knocking at the door this early in the morning? Oh shit, we have school. I decide to go downstairs and answer the door first before waking Crystal and Gigi up. They need the rest. I get downstairs and then suddenly, the door opens by itself to reveal Jan, Jaida and Jackie. What the fuck are they doing here? "Um, what the fuck are you three doing here? And how'd you open the door?" I ask, speed walking towards them. "I wished the door to open. Also, can you wear actual clothes first please?" Jackie asks and I roll my eyes "Why don't you wish me some clothes up and tell me what you're doing here? Why come here before school?" I ask, confusing the three of them. "Chile, don't you know what time it is? It's almost 4. In the afternoon. School ended and Ms. Peppermint asked us to come see why you three didn't show up. Though, that robe certainly does answer the question" Jaida says, shocking me a bit. "It's 4? Well shit. And now you know why we weren't in school. Anything else you need?" I ask and they glare at me "We spoke to Jaida's dad. And Beverly and Nancy. Gigi was in dream land? How could you send her there?" Jan retaliates angrily and I furrow my brows at her in anger as well "We didn't send Gigi there are you insane? We would never do that to her. It was Crystal's father and Crystal made sure to get her out safely and to keep her out" I counter and she rolls her eyes "Anyways, Gigi actually has a younger brother and your father is also threatening to kill him" Jan says, anger rising through me "Did they say they'd help us or are we going to have to stop him ourselves? Because I'm not gonna let anything happen to that boy. Gigi might not know him but he is her blood brother" I say and they look sheepishly at each other. "What's wrong?" I ask "They want to meet Gigi" Jackie says quietly and I scoff "Absolutely the fuck not. Jack, maybe I'd understand because he actually wanted to keep her but not Beverly. She gave her up because she didn't want her, not because she couldn't keep her. And you know how Gigi feels about her birth parents, and about Peppermint and Trinity. Meeting them would fuck everything up. We agreed she would stay out of all of this bullshit and it's staying like that" I exclaim, feeling protective of Gigi. Jan and Jackie may have known her longer than Crystal and I have, but Gigi trusts us completely. We know her better than they do. "Don't you think she should choose though?" Jan questions cockily and I nod sarcastically at her "Yeah sure, how are you gonna tell her though? 'Hey Gigi, your birth mother didn't actually want you while your birth dad did and now your mother wants to see you. Also your parents are horror movie characters. Not the actors, but the actual characters you've seen on tv'. Is that how you were planning on telling her?" I counter and she scratches the back of her head "I mean, maybe not like that, but they can help too. They fought your fathers before and they can do it again. They can keep her safe too" she says and I roll my eyes "We're keeping her safe. They didn't even want her in the first place, you think they'd actually keep her safe? Beverly could easily be lying and trying to get her to my father so he can leave them" I say and Jan shakes her head "They wouldn't -" "Wouldn't they? Don't forget, she's Jack's daughter too" I interrupt and the three of them seem uncomfortable. "What?" I ask and Jackie sighs "We just want her to be safe" she says and I nod "That's one thing we can agree on. She will be safe. Besides, Daegen, Lux, Daya and Tiffani will help us out" I say and Jackie nods "Good. Well, we have to leave. Make sure Gigi texts either Ms. Peppermint or Ms. Taylor" "Okay. Bye".

Once they leave, I go back upstairs and to Crystal's bedroom. And as I enter, I try not to laugh. Gigi is laying on her stomach, her head facing the wall while Crystal is on her back, latched onto her like a koala. I take off my robe, tossing it to the side and I walk over to the bed, laying down next to them underneath the covers. I trace mindless patterns on Crystal's skin, alternating between using one finger or all five. She shivers a bit each time I get closer to her spine and she slowly starts moving a bit while sighing. She moves backwards, getting on her side and she's leaning slightly towards my front. She yawns, stretching her arms downwards alongside her legs then she sighs again. "Nic?" she says quietly and I start peppering soft kisses at her neck. "Yeah? Good afternoon love" I say quietly and she yawns again "Afternoon?" she questions and I chuckle softly "Yeah, we slept in. It's past four" I say and she hums softly. "The 3 J's came. They said that Beverly wants to see to her. And that my father is threatening her son" I whisper into her ear and she nods lightly. "She's ours. Ours only. No one's gonna hurt her and she's not getting involved in this. They know that right?" she whispers as quietly as possible and I nod "Of course. I told them" I reply and she nods back. "Should we wake her up?" Crystal asks and I shrug, kissing her shoulder "If you want" I whisper in her ear and she starts kissing along Gigi's spine softly, starting from the top of her neck and slowly making her way downwards. Gigi groans quietly, and her hand is lifted slightly, as though to swat Crystal away and she starts shifting to her side slightly. She then shifts onto her back, and her hand falls to the side of her head, her hand slightly curled. She groans, brows furrowed and her eyes start fluttering. She exhales deeply and her eyes are opening more, then she smiles at us. "Afternoon angel" Crystal beams at her and I slap her shoulder "Quieter! She just woke up" I hiss at her and Gigi just chuckles, tilting her head to yawn before propping herself on her arm, and she softly pinches both of our cheeks, still looking at us with a sleepy smile. "Morn- afternoon?" she asks, covering her mouth to yawn again. "Yup! We wore you the fuck out last night!" Crystal says excitedly and I slap her shoulder again "Quieter!" I hiss again and Gigi just laughs. "God I love you two. So so fucking much" she says, making us feel happy and giddy. "I love you too princess. So so much. Can't say the same for Nicky tho - ow! This is why I can't say the same for you you stupid bitch" Crystal exclaims after I slap her shoulder again, making Gigi laugh. "Yeah, but I'm Gigi's favorite of course so it doesn't really matter" I joke and Crystal scoffs, tilting her head to face me "You're fucking delusional. Clearly I'm her favorite. Right Gi?" she says, looking back at Gigi who rolls her eyes with a smile. "I don't have a favorite. I love you both equally" she says and Crystal quickly rolls Gigi to her back and latches onto her again, arms and legs wrapped around her. "No! I'm your favorite!" she exclaims and Gigi kisses her forehead while running her fingers through Crystal's wild hair. She looks back at me with a smile and winks, making me smile back at her. "Did you sleep well baby?" Crystal asks from Gigi's neck, and I scoot closer to them, stroking Gigi's arm. "Yeah, did you? Or did you wake up from time to time?" I ask and she looks back and forth between Crystal and I since we're both staring at her concernedly. "I slept well actually, thanks. How about you two?" she asks and Crystal kisses her cheek at the same time I kiss her shoulder. "We slept great, especially with you here" Crystal says and I nod. "Yeah, everything's better when you're here" I say and she rolls her eyes "Could you two be any more cliche? You're lucky I love you. Let's get up, I need coffee".

"Oi, frenchie, can you make us crepes silt o pleau" Crystal asks, giving me a heart attack while Gigi just laughs. "What the fuck did you just say you dumb cunt?" I question, trying not to die. "Bitch I want crepes" Crystal responds cockily and Gigi shakes her head while taking a sip of coffee. "Fine! Just never ask for them in French ever again. Don't ever try to speak French" I scoff, starting to make the batter. "You're so mean!" "Bitch I'm making your food!" "Ugh.. huh what? What's going on?" Gigi yawns, her head rising from the table. "Did you fall asleep?" I ask, my tone being as jokingly as possible because she could have just went to dream land again. "It was like a three minute mini nap" she chuckles and Crystal scoffs "Why? Were you trying to see me, Nicky and Jessica Chastain fuck? Even though Nicky was not included in the first dream?" she questions jokingly and Gigi rolls her eyes with a smile "Actually I didn't dream of anything, so don't get too excited" she jokes, relieving Crystal and I. "Well, most of the crepes are done. What toppings do you want?".

"Can you two stay here for the entire week? Please?" Crystal pleads, currently being sandwiched by Gigi and I. We're sitting on the couch, cuddling and basically using the tv as background noise. "Crys, we see each other everyday" I say and she just whines "I know but I want to get fucked by you two and get cuddles!" she exclaims, making Gigi and I laugh. "Okay angel, I'll ask" Gigi says, taking out her phone from her pocket and texting, as I do the same. Thank god Crystal and I have our mothers as an explanation to who and where our parents are. Shame they don't know the truths about our fathers. "Yeah I can stay. I just have to make sure I show up to school" Gigi says and I nod "Yeah, I can stay too" I say and she squeals "Good! Because you two have been teasing me and I'm wet so fuck me hard till I can't walk" she says with a bratty tone, and Gigi quickly flips her to the other side of the couch, pinning her down. "That's no way to talk to your daddy now is it angel?" Gigi whispers dominantly into her ear, making her whimper. God Gigi's shift from being an innocent good girl to dominatrix is so fucking hot. "N-no, daddy" Crystal moans outs, bucking her hips upwards. "Ah ah ah. Such a naughty girl. Breaking rules. Go upstairs and strip" Gigi commands, getting off of Crystal, who then sprints upstairs. Gigi and I laugh at her desperation then she smirks. "Pants off princess" she says firmly, taking her clothes off too. We both get naked and she lays down on her back, confusing me, until she motions for me to get on her face with her finger. I smirk back at her and slowly make my way up to her face, making sure to leave a trail of kisses from her clit all the way to her neck. "Such a pretty pussy. I can't wait to fucking destroy you" she says, feigning innocence and she practically begins to devour me. Oh my fucking god. "Ahgh fuck, daddy! That feels s-so good!" I gasp out and moan, feeling my wetness grow. Her tongue is either flicking at my entrance or going in circular motion. But then she presses her tongue flatly and slowly moves it up and down. Then she goes to quick flicks. The change in pace and pressure is so so good. "Daddy, ungh fuck! L-like that! P-please more! Ohh" I feel myself getting tighter. And then she starts sucking on my clit. "Fuck yes!" I practically scream, and after a few more sucks on my clit and a flick at my entrance, I cum on her tongue. She licks me through my high, and then I move to lay down by her side. "That was amazing. Thank you daddy" I pant and she chuckles softly "You're welcome baby. Now let's go fuck the living daylights out of Crystal".

"Crys?" Gigi asks once we enter her room and find that it's empty. We look at each other, confused and we start looking. She's not under the bed, or behind the desk. Where could she be? Gigi walks to the bathroom, and suddenly, the closet opens and it's Crystal wearing a green strap on. This takes us both by surprise, which I think she wanted because she pins Gigi's front against a wall and starts ramming into her. Jesus Christ she's a horn-dog. "Ugh Crystal!" Gigi lets out a deep groan, that makes wet again. "What's wrong daddy? My dick too big for you?" Crystal asks cockily and I sit down on the edge of the bed, my hand going to my pussy. "Agh! Fuck, I feel so ah! So fucking full!" Gigi moans out, her hands and chin pressed against the wall, her head tilted upwards. Fuck. I play with my clit, making sure I get the desired pressure and I add a third finger inside myself, curling them. I bite my lip when I hit my g-spot, not wanting them to hear me. It takes a few more thrusts and a direct press onto my clit to make me cum and I quickly take my fingers out and lick them clean. "Oh Crystal! Fuck yes! J-just a little... a little more... ungh fuck!" Gigi yells out, shaking a bit as she cums on the dildo and Crystal immediately holds her, and carries her bridal style. "Hey baby, how was that? You okay?" Crystal asks softly, her demeanor completely changing. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. That was so so good princess. You did so good for me" Gigi breathes out heavily as Crystal walks over to the bed. "Can you go for another round?" Crystal asks her and Gigi nods "Of course. Besides, Nicky was a bad girl, and you were a good girl. I'm gonna make you cum so hard Crys. As for you Nicky... tsk tsk tsk, you're gonna get punished" she says, her dominance coming back as she grins. "Crys, you're gonna sit on my face. And you Nicky, you're gonna eat me out" she says and they start moving, Gigi laying on the center of the bed while Crystal sits on her stomach, waiting for me to move. I get my face in between her legs as Crystal goes up to her face and the second Crystal goes down, I press my tongue down flatly across her folds. Crystal lets out a high pitched whine followed by a groan, Gigi moaning as well. "Ahh! Daddy! More!" Crystal moans out and I start flicking Gigi's clit, making her groan deeply and Crystal make an airy whine. I leave open mouth kisses at her entrance, then I start sucking on her clit, making her buck her hips further into my mouth and Crystal lets out a deep groan. "F-fuck! I'm gonna... Agh!" Crystal yells out and after a few seconds of lapping at Gigi's entrance and clit, she cums too. "Oh, that was... amazing. Thank you daddy" Crystal exhales out heavily laying beside Gigi, who smiles at her. "You're welcome baby. But I'm not done with you" she says and plunges three fingers into Crystal, who moans obscenely. "Agh! M-mommy!" Crystal moans out, shifting the dynamic. Gigi starts nipping and biting at her skin, leaving hickeys randomly, and I feel myself getting wetter. "Don't even think about it Nicky" Gigi growls at Crystal's skin, then moves up to kiss her roughly, swallowing her moans and groans. All it takes is a few more thrusts and and a direct press to Crystal's clit to have her cum again, grabbing Gigi's ass. "God you two are so hot" I gasp out, feeling my clit throb. Gigi takes her fingers out of Crystal and licks them clean before pecking her lips again, ignoring me. "Cryssie, angel, what do you want us to do with Nicky?" Gigi asks innocently and Crystal grins manically at me. Shit. She lunges at me and pushes her fingers inside me, thrusting at a rapid pace, shaking my core. "Oh Jesus, fuck!" I moan out, my back arched towards her touch, my head going back. I grab onto the bedsheets and groan as she curls her fingers deeper inside of me. "Crystal fuck!" I gasp out as she places a soft kiss on my clit then starts flicking it around with her thumb. "So loud and needy" Crystal laughs lightly and I can't find it in me to retaliate, especially as she adds a third finger. "C-Crys I'm gonna... I'm gonna... what are you doing?" I gasp out as she removes her fingers and goes back to Gigi's side, the both of them smirking at me. "What was that?" I gasp out, irritated that she didn't finish me. "You already came twice today and since you broke the rules, you don't get a third. That was the first part of your punishment" Gigi says, Crystal giggling a bit. "First part? No no no no no, you two are gonna fucking make me cum, do you understand?" I growl at them, and Gigi raises a brow at me, and crawls over to me. She quickly pins me down, and stares fiercely at me, anger evident on her face. "That's no way to talk to mommy now is it you bad bad girl. I make the fucking rules you whore" she says quietly by my ear, sending shivers up my spine and I try buck my hips upwards against her thigh, searching for friction. Her eyes widen as she moves her leg and she goes back next to my ear and nibbled the lobe. "Stay. Fucking. Still. Do you understand me slut?" she says and I look back at her, with a cocky smile, then I flip us over, pinning her down. "You. Are fucking mine. I own you. I am in control. I get what I want, do you fucking understand me?" I growl at her, and she flips us back again. "Don't you fucking use that tone with me. I'll fucking ruin you. You'll need a fucking wheelchair after I'm done with you" she says, then we hear a buzzing sound and a crunch. What the fuck? We look to the side and see Crystal, sitting her desk with a vibrator in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other, looking at us. "What? I'm just enjoying the show" she says, gesturing with her arm for us to continue while taking a bite. I take this opportunity to flip Gigi back again and I take her tit in my mouth, sucking on her nipple. "Ah Nic!" she gasps out then groans as I start kissing down her stomach. I look back up at her and see that she's huffing while she's biting down on her bottom lip, head slightly thrown back and eyes firmly. "You okay princess?" I ask, not wanting to have pushed her. She locks eyes with me for a minute, then suddenly uses her legs to flip us over, her straddling me and she quickly gets down and sucks my clit. "Fucking hell Gee!" I groan out, holding tightly onto her hair. "That's not my name" she growls, pulling away slightly, making me whimper, then she licks my entrance, flicking my folds. "M-mommy fuck! More! Please!" I groan out, pushing my lips closer to her, but she grabs onto my thighs harshly, keeping my legs spread and in place. I make sure not to moan out any words, so she doesn't know when I'm gonna cum. But that doesn't work. She pulls away, making me whimper and she smiles ta me, licking her lips. "Bad girls don't get to cum Nicolette. You know that" she says, getting of the bed and walking towards Crystal, who had just cum. "Make me cum again Crystal" she demands and Crystal smiles at her, then looks at me while winking and then pushes two fingers inside Gigi, who holds onto Crystal's arms and lets her head all onto her shoulder. "I'm watching you Nicky. Don't even think about getting yourself off" Crystal says, and Gigi bites down onto her shoulder, making her yelp. "God you feel amazing" Gigi pants out, and I try not to touch myself. God this is so fucking hot. "Fuck Crystal!" Gigi yells out, Crystal holding her tightly from her back, thrusting in a few times before removing her fingers and licking them clean. "Can we get some ice cream?" "You are so fucking weird. But yes, we can".

"Oh my god Crystal put me down!" I yell the second Crystal carries me and starts running around the backyard and twirling me while Gigi just laughs and starts recording. "Gigi you fucking bitch, save me from this creature!" I yell out, even though I'm holding tightly onto Crystal. Knowing her, she'd throw me on the ground and I'd get hurt. "Hey do you hear that?" Gigi asks, making Crystal finally put me down as we try to hear what she's talking about. Then, out of nowhere, an orange cat comes, meowing a lot. "Oh you poor baby! You must be hungry! And thirsty!" Crystal gasps and she and Gigi run to the kitchen, while I laugh at their antics and walk normally. Gigi gets two small plastic bowls and fills one with water and the other with milk while Crystal gets another plastic bowl and puts tuna in it. "You guys, be careful. It could have an infection" I say as they speed walk outside, and place the bowls in front of the cat, who drinks water first. "Nicky! At least be respectful of this beautiful cat! Don't refer to them as an it!" Crystal exclaims, pouting at me and I roll my eyes "It's a fucking cat" I say and Crystal huffs, mad at me. "Don't talk about them like that! We're gonna take them to the vet and see if they belong to someone. Cause if they don't, I'm gonna keep them" she says and Gigi smiles widely at her, while I roll my eyes again. But I smile at them, because I'm a sapphic. "Okay then, let's go" I say and Crystal picks the cat up and we head to my car and drive to the vet.

"Tic Tac, welcome to your new home!" Crystal yells, placing the cat on the floor and it hurries back outside, probably to eat. "God, they're so cute!" Gigi smiles and kisses Crystal's cheek. "They are!" Crystal beams at her and they look at me. "So, what do you wanna do?" Crystal asks and I shrug "Anything you two wanna do" I say and Tic Tac comes back in, looking up at Crystal. She picks them up and we decide to go back up to her room to watch Wynonna Earp. "Nicky, help me get snacks and drinks. Geege, set everything up" Crystal says and Gigi and I nod, Gigi getting on the bed, Tic Tac walking towards her. Crystal and I leave the room and go down the stairs. "Nic?" "Yeah?" "Why is your hair red?" she whispers at my ear and when we reach the end of the stairs, that question is answered. My father is standing in the kitchen, looking at us with a smile that shows his razor sharp teeth. He's mad. Shit. "Hello Nicky, hello Crystal. What a lovely house" he says and Crystal nods. "Thank you Mr. Pennywise, sir" she says and both him and I look at her confused and she looks back at me "What?" she whispers quietly and then we're pushed against a wall, my father holding us strongly. "What?! Not only have you two not killed her, but you fucked her! Don't tell me you're in love with her!" he growls, his teeth growing out. Fuck. "You do realize that I'm not afraid of you, right?" I hiss at him, knowing his weakness, but he just smiles manically at us. "Tick Tock, you'll be afraid. Don't forget the popcorn" he says and disappears. What the fuck? Crystal's eyes go wide and she suddenly sprints up the stairs, and I follow her. She bursts into her room, where Gigi is asleep with Tic Tac laying by her and a knife hand coming from the side of the bed, which is also swallowing her. Crystal jumps on the bed and straddles Gigi, lugging her upwards while batting her father's hand away and that wakes her up, making the mattress go back to normal. "Crystal what's wrong?" she asks, worried. "Um... well, it's silly but... Nicky said that we're not gonna get candy in our snack bowl because the excess sugar make her teeth hurt but I want the sugar to make my ass fat for you two" she says, making Gigi laugh "Well, you and Nicky are both idiots. You do realize you can eat the candy while Nicky doesn't right?" she says and Crystal looks at me, and I play the part by slapping my face. "I swear you spend enough time with her you start to go wild" I say, and Gigi just laughs "It's okay, just get the snacks and the drinks" Gigi says and Crystal kisses her cheek while I go back down to the kitchen to get the snacks and drinks. The microwave beeps, and get to it and see the bag of popcorn. I don't trust my father so I burn it with my powers, disintegrating it, and I get another bag of popcorn and heat it with my hands. Then, I grab a bowl and put the bag in, along with some bags of chips, candy and chocolate. I grab a juice carton from the fridge and three glasses. I put everything in the large bowl, and get back upstairs, seeing Crystal and Gigi cuddling with Tic Tac laying on the both of them. "You got candy! Yay! Now come on, I wanna watch Wayhaught scenes!".


	5. All night long

Crystal POV

"I cannot believe we have to wait till 2021 for Wynonna Earp to come back" Nicky groans "I can't believe there was a demon nun leading a queer nun pack and Wynonna didn't wanna fight Rosita cause of a pinky promise" I say, making us laugh "I can't believe how cute the Wayhaught proposal was" Gigi says, petting Tic Tac "Trying to tell us something chérie?" Nicky questions with a smirk, which I mimic at Gigi "Yeah, you wanna play out how our honeymoon will look like?" I ask and Gigi rolls her eyes. "Who said I'm gonna marry you?" she questions and I straddle her, Tic Tac going to Nicky. "You have to or else" "Or else what?" she teases and I start kissing her throat, pinning her hands above her head. "Crys" she inhales, closing her eyes. "So sensitive" Nicky taunts, coming closer to us. I move to the side, letting Nicky hover over her too and hold one of her hands down. "Princess, we've been together for almost four years now and we basically ruined anyone else for each other. Your ours chérie, only ours" Nicky whispers in Gigi's ear, who bucks her hips up."Say it princess, say that you're ours" I whisper in her other ear. "I'm yours... only yours-ah!" she gasps out, both Nicky and I have our hands in her underwear, spreading her wetness. "Good girl. But we have fucked way too much, I might get a heart attack" "Yeah, same, sorry Gee. Also you hurt my feelings so I'm definitely not getting you off" I say, both Nicky and I going back to our original places, leaving Gigi flustered. "Pfft, you obviously can't get me off pillow princesses" she teases, but Nicky and I are on her in a flash, undressing her and pinning her down. "What the fuck did you say chérie? I fucking dare you to say that again after we destroy the shit out of you" Nicky growls, saving two fingers into Gigi mercilessly while I take her nipple in my mouth, sucking it. "F-fuck... ugh more. Agh, please!" Gigi moans out, trying to move her hands, but we have her pinned tightly. "Don't fucking move you brat" Nicky demands harshly, Gigi letting out a loud moan as I go to her other nipple. "Don't... don't stop. Don't ever stop, please... agh!" Gigi breathes out before letting out a deep groan and then starts panting. "Good girl. Fuck you taste so amazing" Nicky says, her fingers going in her mouth "One of you sit on my face" she breathes out and I kiss her cheek, smirking. "Aww, but you're a pillow princess" I tease and she huffs "Get on my face you stupid whore" she says and I immediately strip, getting on her face while Nicky whines "I feel left out" she pouts so I turn around, confusing her and Gigi. "What? It's like reverse cowboy" I say with a shrug "Come here" I urge Nicky with my finger and she's on her knees, above Gigi's stomach. "How's this gonna work you psycho?" Nicky asks and I roll my eyes "Gigi, you ca- oh god fuck yes!" I moan out, the feeling of her tongue lapping at my folds intense. I hold onto Nicky's shoulders, my head in the crook of her neck where I leave hickeys and she does the same with me, also holding on. I let one of my arms down and trail down to her cunt, where I draw circles with my finger at her entrance, making her breathing heavier. "Fuck Crystal" she pants out at my neck, and I let out a high pitched moan when Gigi starts sucking at my clit. I start pumping in and out of Nicky at a steady pace, feeling her tighten around me. "Gigi, ahh, more please!" I plead and she lets the the tip of her tongue swirl at my entrance as I thrust faster into Nicky. "Crys, I'm gonna - uhh ah!" Nicky moans, cumming on my fingers and Gigi's stomach as I cum on Gigi's face. "Fucking hell, that was amazing" I say, as both Nicky and I get off of Gigi, laying back down in our original position, with me in the middle. "I can't fuck anymore today, I'm way too sensitive fuck" I say, making Gigi and Nicky laugh. "I think we fucked each other so hard we'll probably pass out in a few minutes and miss school again" Gigi jokes, so both Nicky and I laugh along, even though we knew that that would certainly not be the case. At least not for Gigi and I. "Or maybe if we did go to school, we wouldn't be able to sit down" I continue the joke and that's how we continue the night until Nicky falls asleep. "Maybe we should go to sleep too" Gigi whispers and I nod, feeling bad that I have to stay awake to keep her up. But, it's for her safety so it's worth it. "Good night Crystal" "Night Gi".

It's been hours, and I've staring at the wall and Nicky, while Gigi has turned around a few times to try to get some sleep. _"Gigi... come... downstairs... come and you can finally sleep"_ my father's voice whispers out and I feel Gigi sitting up. Shit. I close my eyes, turning to the other side and I throw my arm over Gigi, pretending to be asleep. I feel her try to peel my arm off her, but I let out a quiet groan, throwing leg around her too, and hugging her tightly. She sighs quietly, laying back down and kisses my forehead, her face in my hair and her arm hugging me back. This is gonna be hard.

"Ugh, fucking finally, the day is over. Can you believe we had a geography pop quiz? I hate geography. All I need is google maps or an uber and I'll be fine" I say, heading towards Nicky's car with both of them. "At least I cheated off of Jackie and you cheated off of me" Gigi says with a shrug, making me snort and Nicky gasp "Wow, so the principal's daughter isn't a goody two shoes or a teacher's pet. Damn" she jokes, and Gigi rolls her eyes, the three of us getting in the car. "It's not like I've never studied before! I did study actually, I just couldn't sleep last night that's all" she says as Nicky starts driving. "Oh wow, did we fuck so much you became desensitized to our touch? Should we turn it up a notch?" Nicky questions jokingly, hiding the fact that she knows. Good thing Nicky and I have a plan in place to make sure that Gigi will be safe when we sleep. "You would think that but no, I am definitely not desensitized from your touch" "Hey! What about me? Do I not get you off?" I exaggerate and she just turns around to stick her tongue out at me with her cute little grin. "Bitch. Also, what are we having for lunch" "This WAP" Nicky says, so I start playing it on my phone, singing off key which makes the two of them laugh and then sing along.

"I can't believe you're actually gonna do your homework. Goody two shoes" I scoff at Gigi, who rolls her eyes "Well, when I finish I'll give you attention. And who knows, maybe doing homework will tire me out unlike two people last night" she smirks and Nicky pokes her side, making her jump. "Just you wait and see what we'll do to you" Nicky taunts and Gigi flips her off "Just come study with me. And then you'll see what I'm gonna do to you two. Got it?" she days firmly, making both Nicky and I smirk "We'll just have to see".

_Day 2_

Gigi and I didn't sleep last night and I feel like I'm going to die trying to keep us awake. At least Nicky knows that if we need sleep, we'll take a short nap after school and she'll keep an eye on us.

_Day 3_

Everything is so fucking blurry, I can barely keep my eyes open. Nicky has been trying to convince me to take longer naps with Gigi, but I'm also worried that she'll be in dreamworld with us if she accidentally falls asleep too.

_Day 4_

I think Gigi and I are getting sick because we're not sleeping and I keep on drinking coffee to stay awake, but I don't know. At least the 3 J's, Nicky, Daegen, Lux, Daya and Tiffani are trying to think of a plan. 

_Day 5_

I can feel my powers weakening greatly. I have no idea how much I can take. Good thing it's Friday.

_Day 6_

Gigi and I had a slightly longer nap today. We didn't go to dreamworld which is great. "You can take longer naps chérie. Even if I do fall asleep and we're all in dreamworld, we'll be together and we'd figure something out" "N-no... it's okay... I can feel... my father weakening... too" I say through yawns, unsure if what I said was audible or made sense. "Huh? What's... what's going on?" Gigi yawns out, eyes partially open and face way too pale. "Shh, sleep. You and Crystal" Nicky says, directing me onto my bed before going to get Gigi, who had just exited the bathroom. "Cryssie, it's okay, I know what you're thinking" Nicky whispers to me, Gigi looking confused but probably blaming it on her tiredness. "Okay fine, but you know the drill.

_Day 7_

There's absolutely no way Gigi and I are gonna survive school tomorrow. Thank god for Nicky doing our homework and taking care of us. "Sweetheart, please, sleep tonight. I'll stay up and we can skip school tomorrow. You've lost almost all of your power. It's okay" Nicky says and I agree with a nod, too exhausted to try to argue. "No... have... study...test... one more awake.... then sleep" Gigi mumbles but Nicky shushes her, laying her down on the bed before doing the same with me. "Sleep loves, I'll take care of everything". And that's the last thing I hear before I finally fall asleep.


	6. It's not a dream, but stay awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight violence

Gigi POV

I feel pain course throughout my body, especially at my back, my neck and head. I groan, tiredly opening my eyes. I must have been sleeping wrong. I raise my head, eyes closed again, and it's only then I fully realize that I'm not in bed. I open my eyes, my sight a bit blurry and a pounding headache comes to the front of my head. I'm sitting on... a pile of rocks? Where the fuck am I? I look up, and take in everything, trying to find something familiar. Where am I? How'd I get here? This kind of looks like... the sewer from IT. Am I dreaming again? Really? What's been up with me lately? I try to stand up, but my legs wobble, so I sit back down. So I guess I'm in a dream again. Which technically means, I don't have to do anything and just wait to actually wake up. Unless this is real. But I can't remember much. The last thing I remember is... passing out with Crystal at her house. So how could this be real? The set of a movie? And the last place I was at was Crystal's house. Suddenly, music from the movie plays and Pennywise jumps out from a circus trailer thing and does his dance, a bit far away from me. Am I high or something? I just groan, and rub my eyes with my palm.

"Aw, what's the matter?" he condescends at me, and I roll my eyes. "Listen pal, this is just some weird ass dream, and I need to wake up okay? By all means keep on dancing or whatever but I just need to wake up" I say frustrated and tired. "A dream? Oh, they never told you? This is very real" he laughs and I roll my eyes again. "You're a movie character. Fictional. You can't be real. And who never told me what?" I ask. I guess a conversation might make me less tired and wake the real me up hopefully, even if that's not how it probably works. "Nicky and Crystal. Nicky's my daughter, and Crystal is Freddy's daughter" he says, then we're silent for a few seconds before I start laughing, confusing him. "Crystal and Nicky are human! And their fathers aren't here in the U.S right now! You're not real" I laugh, which seems to frustrate him. "I AM REAL!" he yells deeply, running towards me, so I just pick up a stone and throw it at his face. Stupid ass clown. "You're gonna regret that" he says, then turns into a large, freaky spider. Oh shit. I get up and start running, picking up rocks and throwing them at him. I fucking hate spiders. And I can't believe that this is real. How the fuck can this be real? "Fuck you, you dumbass useless clown!" I yell at him, throwing a few stones, remembering that his weakness is bullying. "You're not scary, you're fake!" I yell, which makes him screech, but get smaller. It's working. "I am scary!" his yell broken, but I pick up more stones to throw at him while insulting him until he finally starts deflating. 

"I-I'm not scary?" he asks, his face melting, and I shake my head "No. No one needs you and nobody wants you. You're pathetic. You're nothing" I say, and I step on his face, which turns into a puddle that then evaporates. I start to feel really dizzy, and I realize that I'm bleeding. Oh shit. I take off my bra and tie it around my wound by the straps. But then my blood that's on my clothes starts to move back inside the wound. What the hell? I untie my bra and realize that my wound is healing by itself. And that's the last thing I remember.

I feel something wet drip onto my cheek, which barely wakes me. I groan and move, laying on my back and tilting my head to the side. But more drops fall onto my face, which wake me up. My sight is still blurred and my mind is hazy, but I look upwards and feel completely awake for all the wrong reasons. I see Nicky, Crystal, Jan, Jaida and Jackie suspended at the ceiling, dead. I'm gonna be sick. I want to move, but I feel frozen. Tears fall from my eyes and I try to do something but I also feel so numb. How could this have happened? Wait... The ceiling! Pennywise! It's his house! This might not be real, they might still be alive. With that slight motivation, I move from under them and stand up to start looking around better. There are the three doors with the 'not scary at all' 'scary' and 'really scary' warning s written in blood. There's also a window and a fourth door that leads to the rest of the house probably. I go to the window and try to open it, which leads to the glass breaking, and the other doors shaking. I climb out immediately, holding on. It's either falling, dangling or climbing back in. I decide to let go, knowing it's not high enough to kill me. The second I land on the ground, I find myself in Freddy's basement. Fuck me, what is this bullshit?

I fast walk around, which becomes more difficult with the throb against my forehead. I place my palm there, hoping to ease some of the pain, even though it probably wouldn't, and then realize that there's blood. I can't tell if it's mine or not. I just really hope everyone is alive and that that wasn't real. I'd give anything to be with them right now, even though I am a little bit upset with the fact that they never told me that their parents' are horror movie characters. I just walk around, hoping to find a staircase, or a weapon maybe, or anything that can help me in any way. "Hello Gigi" I hear a voice behind me say. Freddy's voice. "Sleepy?" he asks, and before I can even turn around to face him, a wave of exhaustion courses through me. Fuck. I just shake my head and start walking backwards, trying not to stumble. "Wanna take a nice, long, relaxing nap?" he asks, slowly walking towards me while I shake my head again, feeling completely drained. Then my heel touches something. I pick it up and it's a box of matches. And that's when he picks up his pace, so I walk backwards faster, trying to get a match out so that I can light it. But then, he's tackled to the ground by... Jaida? "Jaida, what the fuck? What are you doing here?" "Gigi, just run!" Jaida yells and I shake my head "No, I'm not leaving you! Let go off him!" I yell back, having two lit matches win my hand. She does, and I throw them at his clothes, and the flames start growing fast. Especially when a weird ass portal opens, and a tank of gasoline is thrown to Jaida, which she sprays over him. We start running away while he screams. "Jaida, how are you here? Are the others here too? Are they alive?" I ask her, as we take a turn "He wants us dead... because we're the kids of his enemies. No, they're not here but they are alive" she says, relieving me greatly and then I remember what Pennywise said. He's Nicky's father and Freddy is Crystal's father. "So you mean to tell me that my birth parents are fictional characters who were in horror movies and fought against either Freddy or Pennywise?" I ask, not believing anything I'm hearing. "Sort of, your birth father is Jack Torrance and your birth mother is Beverly Marsh. Chile, fucking finally, there are the stairs!" she exclaims, pointing towards them, and we head there as fast as we can. We go up and start searching for a door or any type of exit.

"Jaida, look!" I say, pointing to a sealed door, which we head towards and we try to open it together. "Fucking stupid ass wheel thing" Jaida mutters as we try to turn it with a lot of difficulty. _'Wanna go to bed? All nice and cozy... and sleepy'_ a voice says, ad I start to feel drained again. "Gigi no, you have to resist it. When we get back, you can sleep all you want okay?" she says, and I nod tiredly, trying to push at the wheel. "How do... you know if it's a dream or not? This is some black mirror shit" I yawn, my eyes drooping "Gigi this isn't a dream. You know because you would've woken up already. You killed Pennywise and hurt Freddy, that's why this isn't a dream. But please, stay awake" she sounds desperate, snapping her fingers in front of me. I just hum my response, and add more effort into opening the door, until it finally budges. We exit, and close the door behind us. "Oh fuck, this isn't right. It isn't supposed to be daytime" she says, a bit worried. I get some of my energy back, and look around. "If it's not supposed to be daytime, and this place does not look familiar, where are we?" I ask and she shrugs, not paying much attention to my question. Her eyes turn an icy shade of blue for almost a minute before they go back to their normal brown color. "What did you just do? What was that?" I ask "My power. We get powers from our birth parents. Yours is healing, more specifically, the movement of blood. It might not be your only one either" she says and I nod as she continues "I can see the past and the present of anyone I want. I saw the group, they know we're alive and are about to get us out of here. We just need to know where we are" and I nod again. We start walking around, before I get where we are. "The set! Of Nightmare on Elm Street! This is where Nancy lived! Maybe a few houses down or up or something but I'm sure this is the street" I exclaim and she gives me a tight hug.

"Chile, you fucking genius!" "Not really" Pennywise's voice says and we look behind us. Both Freddy and Pennywise are there, but before they can do anything, multiple portals open and close simultaneously, which distracts all four of us. Until we're pulled in into one by Nicky and Jan, and we're finally at Crystal's house, where everyone is. "Welcome back Gi. Are you okay? Is there anything we need to take care of?" Nicky asks, hugging me tightly while Crystal joins. We're on her bed, everyone silent, before I pull away. "I want the full complete truth. From all of you. Don't even think about bullshitting me and saying it was just a dream" I say, looking at all five of them. I'm on a rollercoaster of emotions right now, and I just need the truth to help me feel calmer. And so, they start explaining everything.

"So you never thought of trying to tell me the truth before?" "You wouldn't have believed us" Crystal says and I raise a brow "You just said Nicky's hair color can change. You can control how tired people are or when they sleep. Jan controls water, Jackie makes wishes come true, and Jaida's eye color changes when she sees people's pasts or presents. You could've shown me either of those things instead of me finding out by waking up in a sewer and fighting your father, then waking up in house where I see you all dead and jump out a window only to land in a basement and get chased with Jaida" I say, a bit pissed. How could they have not told me from before? "You were also never really interested in knowing who your birth parents were that much. We also didn't want you to be scared of us. Especially us two" Nicky says, a bit sad. I can sympathize with them though. I just nod, re-processing everything. "We need to go. I'm so sorry Gi. About everything" Jan says and I we all say goodbye to each other as they leave Crystal's room. 

"What do you wanna do babe? You wanna eat? Shower? Rest?" Crystal asks, rubbing my shoulder, while Nicky does the same to my other. "I think I wanna shower then rest, if that's okay" I say tiredly, and they nod. "Of course. Come on, we'll shower together" Nicky says, and we all go to the bathroom and undress, wait for the water to get warm enough before we enter. I just stare at the both of them, who look back neutrally. Probably confused. I grab them both for a kiss, before softly shoving them against the wall, and I start to get down, kissing Nicky's abdomen while my hand plays with Crystal's nipple piercing. "Gi, a-are you sure? You really don't have to if you don't want to. You know that right?" Nicky asks and I nod "I want to. Do you?" I ask, looking at the both of them, who eventually nod. My tongue is pressed flatly against Nicky's core, who's hands go to my hair and throws her head back with a long moan, Crystal doing the same as my fingers circle at her entrance. When I feel that Crystal is wet enough, I push one finger in while making quick flicks at Nicky's folds and clit. "F-fuck mommy, so good" Crystal sighs out, eyes closed. I push another finger into Crystal, pumping in and out quickly, and concentrate my effort at Nicky's clit, making her obscenities louder. "M-mommy, so close, I-I'm gonna _ah_ gonna cum!" Nicky mewls, and she finally cums over my tongue, Crystal following after with a shaky moan. I help them through their high before standing up, kissing them and finally showering.

"Geege, you're absolutely sure you want us to? You don't want to rest instead?" Nicky asks softly, stroking my hair. "Yes, I'm sure. I want you touch me. Please touch me. Never stop touching -mhmm" I'm silenced by Crystal kissing me, while Nicky starts nipping at my pulse. Crystal goes to the other side of my neck and leaves hickeys there before she and Nicky start softly trailing downwards, still looking me in the eye. I gasp at the sensation of their tongues over my nipples, feeling it harden under their touches. They leave hickeys all over my tits and stomach and thighs, before spreading them and taking turns with licking at my folds. A moan involuntarily escapes my lips as I throw my head back, eyes closed. I see their faces again, their dead faces and I feel the dripping of their blood on my face. "I-I love you. So so much" I sigh out, concentrating on the feeling of them, still seeing their dead faces. Their open, lifeless eyes, bloody faces and bodies. "Gigi?" I hear Crystal say softly and I groan, involuntarily, my mind and mouth not in sync. "Don't stop, please. Please never stop touching me, please never stop. I need you, so badly, I want you so badly please please" "Shh, baby can you open your eyes? It's okay, we're here" I hear Nicky's voice say, so I do open my eyes, seeing them both alive and healthy but concerned. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" I ask, my voice hoarse. "Geege, you're crying. What's wrong? Did it hurt? Was it too much?" Crystal asks, both of them laying by either side of me, Crystal at my right and Nicky at my left, by the wall. I take my hand to my eyes, and realize that I am crying. "I'm good, don't worry" "Gi you know we're not gonna judge you. We're here for you. Anything you need or want, we're here" Crystal says, and I tilt my head to look at her eyes. Her soft, caring, gentle brown eyes. Her lively eyes. I just hug her as tightly as I can, holding her closer than possible. "Wanna hug you both" I murmur, my body still on auto-pilot. We shift a bit, so that I'm hugging them both as tightly as possible, their soft, warm lively hands rubbing my back. "I saw you dead. You were dead" "Mon amour, I'm so so sorry you saw that, but we're alive. We're here, and alive and real. That wasn't real, I promise" Nicky says softly into my hair. I feel tears trail down my face, which is nestled between both their shoulders. "Promise me you're alive" I ask, my voice broken, and I feel them also stroke my hair and kiss my shoulders softly. "We're alive. We promise that we're alive princess. We're here, this is real" Crystal says sadly but their soothing touches and whispers ground me, enough to bring me back to reality. More tears spill out of my eyes, and I hug them tighter, if that's even possible.

"You died" "We didn't baby, we're here, we're right here yeah?" Nicky says, laying us down more comfortably. "D-don't leave" I whisper out, when Nicky gets up. "I'm not leaving you baby. Just getting you some water and I'll be right back okay?" she says, kissing my cheek and I nod. Crystal cuddles me while Nicky leaves the room and I just stare at the door. "Gigi look at me. She's not gonna leave. She's gonna come back and she'll be okay. She's not hurt and she won't get hurt" she whispers, and I slowly tilt my head toffee her and nod. She kisses the tears off my face, trailing her fingers softly on my arm, leaving goosebumps everywhere. The door opens again, and it's Nicky, alive and well. She walks over, handing me the glass of water, and I take small sips, looking her in the eyes. Her soft blue lively eyes. "You wanna sleep or do you wanna watch something?" Crystal asks while Nicky takes the glass from my hand and places it on the nightstand. "Don't care, want you here" I say and they both nod. Nicky climbs over us, then Crystal grabs her laptop. She puts She-Ra on, the laptop nestled on my lap, and I hug them both by their sides while they throw their arms over my stomach. We watch the last season again, but I concentrate more on them. I watch the screen fro a while before tilting my head to both sides, watching them intently. I pay attention to their breathing, making sure that it's consistently there. They leave soft kisses on my cheeks or shoulders whenever they catch me looking, and look back at me for a few seconds before looking back at the screen and try to nestle closer to me, as though it were possible. This cycle repeats itself for a few times before my head slowly falls against the pillows, and the last thing I see is Nicky looking back up at me again. 


	7. Don't ever meddle with us

Nicky POV

"She's not in dream land" Crystal whispers after she gets her laptop off of us, the two of us then raising the covers to our necks. "This wasn't supposed to happen" I whisper back, and Gigi turns around in her sleep, laying on her stomach and throwing an arm over me, almost protectively. "I know Nicks, but she's safe now, that's what matters. We'll figure everything out in the morning, with her. Okay?" she says and I nod, laying my head on the pillow, looking at both Gigi and Crystal. "What will we do if we go to dream land? Or if they came here?" I ask, looking at Gigi's sleeping face with concern "We know their weaknesses. We'll protect Gigi no matter the cost" she says, hugging Gigi's back. "Okay. Good night" "Night".

I feel something... strange, which wakes me up a bit. It's completely dark, and I'm still groggy but after a few blinks to wake myself, I realize why I felt weird. My father is in the house. Shit. I also notice that Crystal isn't in bed. Oh fuck. I can't leave Gigi but I can't let him hurt Crystal, I can't not help her. "Geege wake up... Gi? Gigi wake up... why aren't you waking up? Gigi?" I shake her shoulder more frantically, saying her name more loudly. "Don't bother. She's in a deep sleep, dreaming of happy things actually. Makes it easier to keep them asleep" Freddy's voice rings out. "Why Gigi? The losers club has kids, the others who burned you have kids. Gigi's also Jack's daughter. I thought you were on good terms with him" I question "We were planning on getting rid of all of them, but she's Jack's daughter? Jack Torrance?" Freddy asks, and I nod "Well, looks like your father and I have much to discuss. We'll see you two soon. Tell Crystal I say hi" he says and disappears. What a fucking asshole. A few seconds later, Crystal emerges into the room, bring light in and it wakes Gigi up. "Doll? Crys? W-what's going on?" she questions sleepily, sitting up a bit before I push her back down softly. "Sorry baby, didn't mean to wake you. Everything's fine" "Don't lie to me Crys... please just don't" she mumbles sleepily, and Crystal closes the door, heading to the bed. "I'll tell you in the morning, promise. Yeah?" Crystal says and Gigi hums her agreement, her back facing me this time while her arm is thrown over Crystal. I look at Crystal questioningly, but she mouths out to sleep, and I nod, throwing my arm over Gigi and getting my hand to her. Crystal hides her face under Gigi's chin, so I rub her arm softly, wanting to comfort her. She throws her arm back over Gigi, her hand squeezing my arm too. We continue lightly squeezing and rubbing each other's arms until I feel her slow down and eventually stop. I make sure that her breathing is even before slowly taking my arm back and sitting up. I'm not sleeping tonight.

Staying up was so boring and exhausting, I had never spent so much time watching gay tik-toks and scrolling on instagram and twitter. "Nic? Why are you up?" Crystal asks, turning around, seeing me sitting on the floor. "Didn't sleep, wanted to make sure you're both safe" I explain with a shrug and she slowly gets out of bed, but still wakes Gigi. Gigi shoots up the second Crystal's arm leaves her, and she props herself up with her hands, looking at us with unfocused eyes. "Gi, go to sleep" "Mhmm... Crys what happened last night?" she asks, then yawns. "Uh, right that. Are you sure you don't wanna get some more sleep first?" "I'll sleep when you tell me" she restates "I was getting water" Crystal says, and Gigi looks upset. "If you're not gonna trust me enough to tell me, I'm leaving" she says, sitting up but Crystal stops her and I stand up "No, I'm sorry Gi, I just didn't want to worry you. Our fathers were here last night, and I think you were in dreamland. I had to deal with Nicky's father is all. He basically... uh... threatened us and I threatened him back" Crystal says and Gigi nods, telling us she believes it. "Why were you out of bed?" "Stayed up to make sure you two were safe" I explain and she nods again. "Come here, sleep... hm t-tired... so tired" she mumbles off, scaring both Crystal and I and her head hits the pillows. "Geege? Is she-" "No she's not in dream land, I don't feel her there" Crystal says and we both start shaking her but she doesn't budge. "Gigi! Wake up! Do you think your father did something?" Crystal asks as we get more frantic in trying to wake her. "I don't feel his work either! Maybe they did something though... GIGI!" I yell, terrified.

Suddenly, she opens her eyes, which are a faded ghost like blue and she blinks a few times before they're back to their original brown color, and she turns her head slowly to look at me "I... I can see dead people now, I think. Tell me you didn't kill Josh for making fun of my head-gear and my hair" she says, afraid. "I thought he was just missing?" "Nicky, please don't lie to me. The both of you. We've been together for almost four years, don't you trust me? Tell me the truth" she demands softly, sitting up. "Is that who you saw?" I ask and she looks over at Crystal "Will you tell me?" "I don't know" Crystal lies and Gigi sighs sadly. "I think... I think we need a break from each other, at least I need a break from you two" she says, almost getting off the bed but Crystal hugs her from behind, stopping her "I did kill him Gi, for bullying you" I answer, and she doesn't look back, but rather down. "Why would you kill someone for that?" "Because I love you, we love you" I answer without hesitation. "But you can't tell me the truth without the threat of losing me. I understand why you did at first, I empathized with you, but I know now, and you're still keeping secrets. How are we supposed to trust each other if you keep secrets from me and lie?" she questions in hurt "Gigi, I didn't want you to be scared of me, of us. For who we are. I didn't want you to see our uglier sides" "That's what you do in a relationship Nicky. You share every side, no matter how ugly. We trust each other with them, that's what we're supposed to do, not lie and hide, then tell the truth at the fear of losing me. Because you're already losing me" "No don't say that" Crystal says, kissing her shoulder tenderly. "I'm sorry Gigi, we just thought it would mean you were safer and not hurt, I'm so sorry. Please?" I plead "I just need some space and time" she says, unwrapping Crystal's arms from her. "Gigi please don't go. Please. We'll do anything, just give us this one chance, please" Crystal begs, crying, tears falling from my eyes too.

Gigi is also crying, both Crystal and I pulling her closer to us and we hug each other tightly. "Baby I'm so sorry, I promise I'll tell you everything from now on, even if it's not good" I say, sobbing, desperate not to lose Gigi. "Remember when we first met? Or when we told you we wanted to be with you too? Those were the two greatest days of my life" I say "Hey! What about meeting me?" Crystal jokes, making us laugh a bit "I love you Gigi, so so much. I pinky promise it won't happen again" I say, which relieves some of the tension. "I... I believe you. One more chance for the both of you okay? Wait, what about school?" "Oh, Jackie can make clones of us, which we're gonna go with for this week. Thought you might need a break" Crystal says and Gigi nods "Okay" "Thank you for giving us a chance" Crystal says, kissing her cheek "I'm giving it to you because I trust you. Prove me right" "We will".

We've been lounging on the couch for hours, watching movies. I'm laying on my back on both Crystal and Gigi, Gigi playing mindlessly with my hair, relaxing me. We're half-way through Heathers before I start sensing something weird. "Nicks, why is your hair red? Is he here?" Gigi asks, and I sit up, looking at both of their worried faces. "I think he wants to see me. I'm gonna go deal with it" "Wait, what if you get hurt? Take a weapon with you or something" Gigi says, looking at me fearfully, her hand grabbing mine. I nod, then kiss her and Crystal before creating a large AR-15 rifle. "Are you sure you can go alone?" "Neither one of you is coming with me, that's not a chance I'm willing to take" I tell Crystal, leaving no room for arguments. "What if something happens to you? I saw you dead once, I refuse to let it be real" Gigi says "It won't be, I'll be fine, I'll be careful. I know his weaknesses" I say and she hesitantly nods. "If anything happens we'll be there".

"What do you want?" "Is that any way to greet your father? And with that silly toy? I thought you'd like that surprise" he says, confusing me before I know what he's talking about "Don't ever meddle with my life, you understand me clown boy?" I scream at him and shoot him. "Hehehehehehe, you really think that's gonna do anything? She just got her powers and I just took advantage of that. And I'm gonna kill her and you too" "You think I'm scared of you?" I taunt and he bares his fangs, leaping at me but I move to the side and shoot him, backing away. "You're pathetic! A little bitch! You're a fraud!" I yell, shooting him and running back while he chases me. Good thing I know this house well. I run up the stairs, and shoot him from the top as he tries to get up. "You're a fucking loser!" I yell at him, but then he extends his arm and grabs me, tossing me off the railing. Even though I'm falling, I still shoot at him, and land on my back, making sure I don't hit my head or hurt my legs. I'm so lucky that I didn't break my back but it hurts like a bitch. "Feeling a bit... sleepy?" Freddy's voice asks, and I realize that he's in the kitchen. Fuck. I feel my energy being drained, tiredness engulfing my body. No, shit. I can barely lift any of my limbs, let alone the rifle. I can vaguely hear my father laughing before seeing him jump down, even though my eyes are hurting and I'm blinking rapidly. "Aww, where's that fire now? Hehehehehe, you're gonna die" my father laughs and drags me by my legs before he starts punching me repeatedly and throws me around like a rag doll, probably breaking a few bones.

I have no idea how many punches he gives me or how many times he tosses me around, the shapes and colors in front of me blending together. He starts choking me, but I can barely get my hands to stop him. "You're going to die now" he laughs, and my vision gets darker, my body desperate for air but incapable of fighting for it. I hear something crash in the distance, stopping my father. I take a a sharp gasp of air, coughing, relieved that I can breathe again. "Don't ever fucking meddle with our girlfriend or any of us again!" Gigi's voice rings out in the room. Gigi's voice? Maybe this is my dying moment. There is some commotion in the house that I can't pay attention to, my mind hazy. Eventually, it stops, and I try to tilt my head around, seeing that my father and Freddy are both dead, I think. My vision still isn't clear. "Nicky?! Can you hear me?!" I hear Crystal's voice ask and I feel two figures get to my side. I only groan in response, seeing Gigi's and Crystal's blurred faces. Crystal holds my hand and Gigi places her hands on my chest, and I feel something moving inside of me. "W-what..." "Gigi?" Crystal questions after me, and suddenly I feel my energy back, my vision clear and not in any pain. Gigi takes her hands off my chest and she frowns sleepily at me. "My powers. I can move blood so I got your blood back inside of you. Turns out I can also get it to move hard enough to fix your broken bones, but using them drains me. You were lucky both Crystal and I sensed you, we were so scared Nicks. But it's not gonna happen again, they're gone. Now come on, let's go home". 


	8. Where are you?

Crystal POV

The ride back to my house was mostly quiet, considering that Gigi was drained and Nicky slept for the most part. When I finally park the car, Gigi looks over at me with a tired smile "Thank you" she says, confusing me "For?" "Trusting me" "Of course Gi, you're one of the loves of my life" I say, making her smile brighter, which brings joy to me. "Come on you stupid sapphics, I wanna know more about Gigi's powers" Nicky says groggily, sarcastically, and she gets out of the car, disoriented, making her girlfriends laugh lightly before getting out to help her. "So, moving blood and seeing the dead huh? Must be fun" Nicky says, Gigi and I on either side of her, getting into my house. "Very fun. But I've only seen one dead person once and moved blood twice. I didn't know I could move it so strongly that it would put your bones back in place" Gigi says, and we lay Nicky on the couch, on both our laps, her head on mine. "Do you think they're really really gone? I can't tell if I feel him or not" "I can't tell either" I respond to Nicky's concern. "Well is there someone we could ask?" Gigi asks before it hits all three of us. _She can see dead people._ "We'll get the three J's too, Jackie can help. But not tonight, because as ironic as it probably sounds, we need the rest" Nicky says and I hum my agreement, so we head up to my room. Gigi lays down by the wall and Nicky at the middle, leaving me on the edge. It doesn't take much for Nicky and Gigi to fall asleep, so I just look at their peaceful states, both worried and calm. Are our father's really dead? Could they still hurt us? But god these two are so fucking gorgeous and stunning, even when sleeping. I can't feel them in dreamland so that eases my discomfort a bit. It doesn't take long before the sound of their deep, even breaths lulls me to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of giggling, and I see Nicky and Gigi kissing each other everywhere. I decide to roll over Nicky and get in the middle, making us all laugh. "I want kisses too!" I pout and Nicky hums, simply saying no. "You see that Gi? You see how our girlfriend treats me?" "Oh, I definitely see how she treats you. It's exactly what you deserve" Gigi says with a sly smirk, and the both of them start kissing either side of my neck, and Nicky tugs on my shirt, so I lift my arms and they take it off, Gigi trailing downwards while Nicky gets on my other side and practically eats my face. Gigi mercilessly laps at my cunt, and I groan into Nicky's mouth as she fondles my breasts, paying close attention to my piercing. Gigi licks at my folds, then teases my hole for a bit before flicking my clit with the tip of her tongue. _Oh god._ My legs involuntarily tighten around Gigi's head, and she lets her nails caress my thighs, tracing mindless random patterns. Gigi presses her tongue flatly against my core, not to my clit and she moves her tongue a few times before finally pressing flatly, with much more pressure onto my clit and I cum undone on her, my legs shaking lightly. "There you go princess" "Fuck that was so good. Just like you-" "Don't you dare" Gigi says, laying her chin on my stomach and she kisses the skin there and I feel Nicky grin into my neck. "Fine, okay geez. Good just like your name" I say and Gigi looks at me with dark, predatory eyes and practically jumps on me, pinning my hands above my head, making me whimper "You don't get to cum for a week" she whispers by my ear, and I let out a whine, then look at Nicky, hoping to get some sympathy. A few strands of her hair are red before they turn back to blonde.

I look back at Gigi, who's also looking at Nicky, but with a faltering smirk. "Gi, did you see that?" "See what?" she questions, and I almost believe that she didn't see. But her eyes give her away. "Nic, some strands of your hair turned red for a split second. And Gi, why'd you lie?" I ask her, Nicky seeming worried and shocked. "Crys, I probably just missed it or something" Gigi says but I don't believe her. Neither does Nicky. "Chérie, what's wrong? Tell us" Nicky says softly and I nod, letting my fingers go in between hers and I squeeze a bit. "Freddy's dead, but _he's_ still alive" Gigi says, a bit quietly. "Why wouldn't you want us to know? What happened to no more lies or secrets?" Nicky snaps "Nicky, Freddy said he wants me to see him in dreamland, alone or else he'd kill you. I already saw you _really_ almost dead today and I don't ever want to see it. And I know you'd try to stop me or come with me" Gigi says, letting me sit up. "You're absolutely fucking right I'm not gonna fucking let you go, absolutely not" Nicky says, her brows furrowed in anger, and so are mine. There's no way in hell we'd let her go. "And I'm not gonna let you die so unless you have a plan, then I have to go!" "We'll tie you to this fucking bed if we have to" I glare at her and she raises a brow "So that's it? The three of us are just gonna die not trying to do anything?" she questions harshly. "No, we'll get everyone here and we'll plan together. A plan where you don't get killed, where no one does" Nicky says and Gigi scoffs "Be my fucking guest".

"Nicky for the last fucking time it doesn't matter who, someone just has to go to dreamland! How the fuck do you expect to fight him? And no, Jackie can't wish for him to disappear, he's stronger than her!" Jan yells, her face red. "Well, we can't agree on who gets to go! We keep on fucking fighting about it! So unless we can all agree on someone then fine!" "Why not all of us?" Jackie asks Nicky and I roll my eyes. "Cause that would be a fucking blood bath. We'd all die" I say. "Crys it's just one dumbass clown. We can take him on as a team" Daegen says but I shrug "Only if Gigi stays here" "Then so does Jaida" "No!" both Jaida and Gigi yell. "For fuck sakes, we all fucking go!" Daya roars at us, her face angry. "Fine!" Nicky and Jan yell, and Lux lets out a deep sigh "Fucking finally, let's head out. Thank god ya'll didn't waste this much time deciding on how to attack" she mumbles and we get ready to go to dreamland.

Fighting Pennywise was hard. Especially when we kept on changing places from dreamland, to his house and to the sewers. But we worked well as a team, causing him more damage than he did us. And now he's finally melting away. We stand in a semi circle around him, making sure he dies, but he keeps on laughing as he gets smaller and smaller. "At least you did what I asked. Night night" he says, making a blowing sound at Gigi's direction as he finally dies. But Gigi's eyes roll to the back of her head and I catch her before she can fall. "Geege?! Wake up! Are you just seeing dead people?!" "I fucking told you all not to let her come and now look what happened!" Nicky yells, getting to Gigi's other side, trying to wake her. "We can take her to her... you know... father" Jan suggests hesitantly, but Nicky and I agree. God Gigi, please wake up. Please be okay.


End file.
